Kesempatan Kedua Bagiku
by WonderGirl Dolanan PetakUmpet
Summary: Apakah masih ada kesempatan bagi cinta yang bahkan tidak pernah dimulai? Dulu Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke tapi Sasuke selalu menyakitinya, di saat cinta Sakura sudah tidak lagi menjadi miliknya, dia mencoba mengambil hak miliknya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING! Berhati-hatilah jika nemu typo(jangan marah), OOC, dst.**

**.**

**.**

**Kesempatan Kedua Bagiku**

**.**

**.**

**d(o_~)b**

**.**

…Haruno Sakura umur 8 tahun…

Sasu_-kun_…

Sasu_-kun_…

"Sasu_-kun_ mau kemana? Boleh aku ikut ya.., _please_!" ucap gadis manis berambut bubblegum sambil bergelayut manja di lengan salah satu temannya saat ini, "Boleh ya, aku kan ingin selalu dekat dengan Sasu_-kun_." ucapnya lagi dengan disertai rengekan- rengekan kecil yang dibuat-buatnya untuk meyakinkan pria yang ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang juga dari lenganku." ucap si pria dengan nada membentak pada si gadis yang dari tadi menggeliat di lengannya.

"Kenapa sih Sasuke_-kun_, aku kan sayaaang banget sama Sasu_-kun_, masak sih tidak boleh aku ikut sasu_-kun_ ke tempat teman-teman yang lain." ucap si gadis masih dengan rengekan – rengekan dan mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan genggaman tangannya pada lengan si pria.

"Lepas kataku!" jelas si pria pada si gadis menyebalkan yang sampai saat ini masih memegang erat lengannya.

Semakin lama pegangan gadis kecil itu semakin diperlonggar, hm itu karena sebuah dorongan yang dilakukan si pria yang menyebabkan dia terdorong sehingga dia terpaksa harus melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan si pria. "Kau itu benar-benar gadis menyebalkan!" ucapnya dengan nada sarkatik serta tatapan tajamnya pada si gadis yang saat ini masih duduk di lantai akibat dorongannya tadi.

"Hiks… hiks, aku kan sayang sama Sasu_-kun_. Pokoknya aku mau ikut Sasu_-kun_ kemanapun Sasu_-kun_ pergi, titik." Gadis itu mencoba berdiri dengan air mata mengaliri mata emerald indahnya.

.

Haruno Sakura umur 11 tahun….

.

"Kau benar-benar gadis menyebalkan yang tidak tahu malu," Sasuke mengatakan dengan nada sarkatik pada Sakura yang sekarang sedang membuntutinya dari samping salah satu tiang di sekolahnya sekarang.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku 'Haruno Sakura' sayaaang banget sama Sasu_-kun_, jadi kemanapun Sasu_-kun_ pergi aku pasti akan mengikuti kemanapun kamu pergi, hehehe…," Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya dari tadi dengan sedikit senyuman manisnya. "Kau tahukan tidak boleh ada satupun yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu Sasu_-kun_ ku sayang." Hembusan angin mengibarkan helaian-helaian rambut _bumblegum_ sebahu indahnya yang menambah kecantikan yang mulai tampak pada wajah manisnya.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi, setiap hari hanya Sasuke yang ada dibenak gadis manis ini, dia tidak merasa bahwa semua waktu yang dia punya hanya dia gunakan untuk Sasuke seorang. Tak peduli omelan, cemoohan, hinaan serta tidak jarang juga si gadis menerima tindakan yang tidak seharusnya dia terima seperti tendangan, dorongan dan masih banyak lagi yang diterimanya hanya untuk sekedar bisa berdekatan dengan laki-laki idamannya ini.

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya diusia empat tahun, dia langsung merasa bahwa saat itu dia bertemu dengan jodohnya dan harus selalu ada di sampingnya apa pun caranya. Walau saat itu umur mereka cuma dibedakan setahun, tapi Sakura yakin kalau suatu hari Sasuke akan jadi pendampingnya suatu saat nanti.

Sejak saat itu yang ada di benaknya adalah Sasuke seorang. Tujuan, Impian dan garis hidupnya hanya ditujukan pada pemuda berambut emo, berwajah putih tampan, dan yang membuatnya berbeda dari semua pria yang ditemui Sakura sampai saat ini adalah karena ekspresi datar dan mata _onyx_ yang sehitam malam mencekan yang sanggup membuatnya melakukan apa pun demi selalu dekat dengan pemuda ini. Tak difikirkan olehnya semua waktunya telah terbuang percuma hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah impian semu yang akan selalu menyiksanya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Di mana ya Sasu_-kun_ kok dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan sama sekali?" Sakura bertanya pada salah satu teman jabriknya yang sekarang hadir pada pesta ulang tahunnya saat ini, "Kamu tahu di mana Sasu_-kun_ tidak sih Naruto_-kun_, soalnya dari tadi kok aku tidak lihat dia dimana pun, padahal kan dia tahu sekarang ini hari apa." tanyanya lagi pada Naruto dengan mata yang masih mencari-cari kemanapun di sudut ruangan pesta. Ya sekarang adalah pesta yang diadakan direktur Haruno untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun putri semata wayangnya yang ke tigabelas.

Haruno nama salah satu keluarga ternama di Negara jepang saat ini. Haruno memiliki sebuah perusaan terbesar yang bernama HARUSELF. Perusaan ini bergerak di bidang elektronik, perhotelan dan transportasi se Jepang serta bidang ekspor impor yang mencakup alat elektronik se Asia.

Hari ini adalah hari perayaan ulang tahun putri tunggal mereka. Putri tunggal dari sepasang suami istri Haruno Hidan dan Haruno Meirin. Sebuah pesta perayaan yang diadakan di salah satu hotel terbesar milik mereka yang diiringi oleh panggung musik dari band dan penyanyi terkenal saat ini, serta tak luput oleh beberapa media yang mengabidakan momen menakjubkan di tahun ini. Sebuah pesta yang dihadiri golongan – golongan pembisnis penting, orang –orang ternama serta kolega-kolega dari mancanegara yang diundangnya khusus untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun ini, serta sebagai langkah perusaan untuk lebih menperbesar pengaruhnya pada negara–negara lain dan momen ini juga digunakan perusahaan HARUSELF untuk meluncurkan produk-produk baru dari mereka.

'_Kemana sih Sasu-kun itu? Sabar Sakura, Sasu-kun pasti sekarang sedang berada di tempat yang pasti tempatnya sepi dan tenang walau sangat sulit sih menemukan tempat tenang di sini,"_ batin Sakura. "Huff…" helaan nafasnya membuktikan betapa lelahnya dia saat ini, ya, itu karena sebuah pesta yang diadakan keluarganya untuknya serta upayanya untuk mencari laki-laki berambut emo pujaanya. Hm, dari tadi pagi sampai malam, dia hanya mencoba memasang wajah senyum manisnya pada seluruh tamu undangan. Tak dirasanya hampir seharian dia berupaya untuk mencari sang pria idaman di tempat sebesar ini.

"Haah… akhirnya, ketemu juga" Sakura terlihat senang. Ya sekarang dia berada di salah satu tempat di mana di sini cuma ada sebuah kolam berukuran sedang dan satu-satunya patung malaikat kecil berukuran sedang yang mengeluarkan air dari sela-sela panah yang ditariknya. _"Sasu-kun, hm sedang apa ya dia sekarang? Tunggu-tunggu sepertinya dia sekarang tidak sendiri tapi dia sedang bersama dengan seseorang tapi siapa ya?" _Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan posisi bersembunyi di salah satu tiang penyangga di halaman belakang yang luas ini. Rasa penasaran semakin mendorongnya untuk melihat dengan siapa sekarang si pria yang dicari-carinya dari tadi, dengan langkah pelan 'mengendap-endap' dia mencoba mendekat di satu tiang ke tiang lainnya untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

Angin berhembus mewakili bertapa dinginnya malam ini serta bintang-bantang yang bertaburan semakin memperjelas kondisi yang semakin melarut ini, tak dihiraukan nya setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit-kulit nya saat ini yang hanya terbalut dres lengan pendek di atas lutut dengan aksen hiasan bunga mawar kecil warna-warni, walau terkesan sederhana gaun yang digunakan saat ini tapi jika dilihat dari segi fashion, gaun itu akan menampilkan sebuah keunikan tersendiri yang membuat siapa pun kagum jika melihatnya dibawah sinar rembulan.

Semakin mendekat sampai posisinya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari nya saat ini. Dicobanya mendengar setiap suara yang keluar dari kedua insan yang sedang mengobrol saat ini. Ya, walau ini bisa dikatan hanya salah satu yang mengeluarkan suaranya dari tadi. Diselipkanya rambut _bumblegum-_nya kebelakang untuk memperjelas suara yang didengarnya.

"Sasuke aku bingung denganmu, kalau memang kamu benar-benar benci dengan gadis Haruno tersebut, kenapa sampai saat ini kamu masih mau tinggal bersamanya se atap sih?" Terlihat gadis manis berambut pirang sepunggung itu sedang bertanya dengan pandangan menerawang ke langit, "Hm, walau ini terkesan mencampuri urusanmu, tapi aku selaku temanmu risih juga sih jika ada seseorang yang mengikuti kemanapun kamu pergi," ujarnya lagi dengan menutup kedua bola mata _Aquamarine-_nya, "Mungkin ini terkesan aneh tapi jujur saja aku cemburu lho jika dia selalu nempel terus ke kamu." Gadis itu sekarang terlihat sedang menatapnya intens lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memiliki perasaan aneh itu terhadapku Ino," Sasuke, pria itu mengatakannya dengan nada datarnya. "Dan aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencampuri urusan pribadiku." Dia melanjutkannya dengan nada sarkatik yang terdengar sangat dingin.

"Aku tahu kok sedikit tentang mu, ya walau tidak banyak yang kuketahui 'Huff' aku tahu tentang posisimu yang akan menjadi penerus Haruno, serta sedikit masa lalu keluargamu yang sekarang berpangku tangan pada Haruno," Ujar pelan Ino, "Dan maaf jika aku mencampuri urusanmu tapi aku menyukaimu Sasuke," ujarnya lagi dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Aku tidak mengerti padahal di sini aku lebih tua dua tahun dari mu, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku memiliki perasaan spesial terhadapmu." Bunyi jantung Ino semakin terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya karena jarak yang mulai tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari pandangannya.

"Ino, kau cantik." Sasuke, pria itu mengatakannya datar dan mulai mencoba memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik di depannya.

Cup…

Kecupan di bibir yang diberikan sang pujaan pada gadis cantik di depannya saat ini membuat seorang gadis manis yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik tiang mulai menampakkan dirinya. Air mata turun dengan sempurnanya menghiasi wajah manisnya yang dibalut make-up tipis. Sudah tak dirasakannya hembusan dingin angin yang meniup kulit putih porselen serta rambutnya. Sakit, ya, sakit, salah satu bagian tubuhnya saat ini terasa sakit sekali, entah mengapa sakit ini tak bisa dijabarkannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia benar-benar merasa sakit luar biasa. Semua rasa sakit yang di dapatnya dari si pujaan tak mewakili rasa sakitnya saat ini.

"Hiks…hiks." Dia mencoba menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. dengan mulai memundurkan langkahnya gadis _bubblegum_ tersebut mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghindar dari kedua insan yang sedang menikmati acara ciuman mereka. Dengan langkah pelan dia mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang terasa kaku itu. Setelah dirasanya dirinya jauh dari kedua insan tersebut dicobanya dia berlari sejauh mungkin menuju tempat diparkirkanya salah satu mobil milik keluarganya. Tak dihiraukan ribuan mata menatap nya, yang ditujunya saat ini adalah suatu tempat yang dirasanya akan membuatnya menuju impiannya.

"Hiks…hiks. Pak Sarutobi kumohon antarkan aku pulang saat ini juga, hiks…hiks…" ujar Sakura pada supir pribadinya dengan airmata yang tak henti-hentinya menetes dari sela-sela mata _emerald_-nya.

"Ya ampun nona, nona kenapa? Kumohon ceritalah pada ku. Nona sendiri bukanya bilang pada bapak kalau bapak ini sudah dianggap nona sebagai teman nona juga kan? Jadi ceritalah." Ada seberset rasa kawatir pria tua yang bernama Sarutobi itu.

"Hiks…hiks…kumohon pak Sarutobi, kumohon antar aku pulang sekarang juga." Gadis itu tak menghiraukan ucapan lawan bicaranya, malah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia mulai memasuki mobil pribadinya.

"Baik lah nona, tapi nona yakin nona tidak apa-apa?" masih dengan khawatir Sarutobi mulai menyalakan mesin dan memandang nona mudanya dari balik kaca mobil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelah.

"Haahhh…" Dengan helan nafas yang mulai teratur menandakan berakhirnya ciuman mereka.

"Maaf Ino hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan kepadamu." Sasuke mulai berdiri mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya yang dari tadi ditekuknya.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa cuma ini yang bisa kau berikan kepada ku Sasuke?" Ino terlihat mencoba memegang salah satu lengan Sasuke untuk menghalanginya pergi.

"Maaf, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa merubah takdirku Ino." Sasuke berkata pelan dengan mencoba lepas dari genggaman Ino.

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks… Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Ino mulai melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada pemuda berambut emo itu, walau air mata masih terlihat nyata di kedua bola matanya.

"Maaf…" Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya di dalam masing-masing sakunya. Langkahnya terlihat semakin menghindar dari gadis cantik berambut pirang tersebut.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Hiks…hiks, Sakura kamu tidak boleh bersedih ya, tidak boleh. Ini adalah awal dari kehidupan mu jadi tersenyumlah."ujarnya pelan pada diri sendiri. Dilihatnya isi salah satu ruangan yang berada di rumahnya. Ya, sekarang dia berada di salah satu kamar megah dengan hiasan–hiasan barang megah nan minimalis dengan aksen corak biru muda dan biru dongker yang menghiasi salah satu kamar yang saat ini dimasukinya. Hm, tidak salah lagi, ini adalah kamar Uchiha Sasuke, kamar yang berjarak beberapa kamar dari kamarnya.

Dibukanya setiap helaian kain yang berada di tubuhnya satu persatu, hingga meninggalkan tubuh putih polos di depannya saat ini, dipandangnya tubuh polosnya dari kaca besar di salah satu almari yang ada di kamar tersebut. Tetes demi tetes airmata dikeluarkannya, dia coba memasang senyum manis yang biasa terpatri di wajah manisnya, dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan mendekat pada satu-satunya tempat tidur berukuran king size yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Dia berjalan sampai sekarang dia tepat berada pada sisi tempat tidur. Gadis manis itu terlihat mengambil selimut tebal yang berada di atasnya, dinaikinya serta ditutupnya semua tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal tersebut.

"Hiks…hiks, kumohon _Kami-sama_, kumohon semoga tindakanku saat ini tidak salah." Dia menekankan lagi pada diri sendiri disertai getaran-getaran tubuhnya yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

Tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki pemuda emo yang mengantarkanya mendekat pada kamarnya di mansion yang megah ini, dibukanya pintu kamar yang memang sengaja tidak dia kunci tadi.

"Hari yang membosankan," ujarnya pada diri sendiri dengan mencoba membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. "Haah…" helaan nafas panjang mewakili betapa dia lelah dan bosan menjalani hari ini.

"Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang, setidaknya bisa sedikit membuang penat." ujarnya lagi dengan mencoba memijit-mijit tekuknya.

.

.

.

Kring… Kring…

"Halo… Tuan Haruno?" Suara Sarutobi pada majikannya di seberang sana lewat salah satu telfon yang berada di ruangan depan.

"Hm, ada apa Sarutobi kau menelfonku?" jawab direktur HARUSELF tersebut.

"Begini tuan, lebih baik tuan dan nyonya pulang sekarang, ini tentang nona Sakura." Ujar Sarutobi menjelaskan pada tuannya.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat apa, kalau di sini sedang sibuk hah..? jawab pria di seberang dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Sekali lagi maaf tuan, tapi tadi waktu saya mengantar nona pulang dari pesta, nona menangis tersedu-sedu dan saya tidak tahu alasannya." jelas Sarutobi lagi.

"Hm, baiklah aku dan Meirin akan pulang dengan segera?" jawabnya lagi dari sebrang dengan menutup saluran telfonnya.

.

.

.

"Meirin kemarilah?" Hidan terlihat sedang memanggil istrinya yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan salah satu koleganya.

"Ada apa suamiku?" jawab Meirin mendekat dengan suara lembut pada suaminya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, katanya Sakura menangis."

"Apa…? Siapa yang dengan lancangnya berani membuat putriku menangis hah…" jawab Meirin lagi dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi dan kerutan di dahinya yang menandakan dia tidak suka akan kabar yang di dengarnya saat ini.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang?" Hidan berjalan dengan merangkul istri tercintanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati ribuan tamu undangan saat ini, sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan salah satu dari kedua pasang Uchiha, ya, Uchiha Mikoto ibu dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. "Maaf anda berdua mau kemana?" tanyanya pada kedua Haruno yang saat ini berjalan menuju pintu depan hotel tersebut.

"Oh… Mikoto-_san_, maaf aku dan suamiku harus pulang sekarang dan tolong beritahu pada suami-mu untuk menghandel acara ini, sekali lagi maaf ya." ujar Meirin dengan membungkuk sopan pada sahabat serta calon besannya ini.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, lagian inikan sudah menjadi tugas suami ku." jawab Mikoto dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Sekali lagi maaf kami merepotkanmu Mikoto-san." ujar Meirin lagi dengan langkah meninggalkan pintu menuju tempat diparkirkanya mobil pribadi mereka.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Tetesan air yang menguncur dari wajah tirus seorang pemuda berambut emo, menandakan jika dia telah selesai dengan ritual membersihkan badannya. Dicoba keringkannya rambut emo yang basah itu dengan handuk bersih yang berada pada salah satu rak khusus untuk menyimpan barang-barang perlengkapan selesai mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mandinya.

Diambilnya satu stel piyama tidur dari almari di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dilepaskannya sehelai handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dilepaskannya handuk tersebut sehingga menampilkan tubuh proporsional yang terbentuk dari olahraga-olahraga badan yang dia jalani sampai saat ini. Diambilnya piyama tersebut dan dipakaikannya ke badannya hingga satu persatu kancing yang ada pada piyama tersebut terpasang rapi pada tubuhnya.

langkah kakinya menuntun dia menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur yang berada di ruangan pribadianya ini. Dilihatnya selimut yang terkesan aneh pada tempat tidurnya saat ini, ditariknya ujung selimut tebal yang terkesan aneh tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.

Deg…

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"_Konbanwa_ Haruno-_sama_." ucap para pembantu yang berada di pintu depan dengan posisi membungkuk hormat kepada majikannya yang baru datang saat ini.

"Mana Sakura?" ujar Hidan pada Maito Gai 'kepala pengurus pembantu utama'.

"Tadi nona bilang pada saya katanya dia ingin istirahat di kamarnya dan jangan diganggu, begitu kata nona." jawab Gai dengan membungkuk dan mempersilahkan kedua majikannya masuk.

"Kalau Sasuke, apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya hidan lagi.

"Tadi selang beberapa saat nona pulang, Sasuke-_sama_ pun pulang dan tadi saya lihat Sasuke-_sama_ menuju kamarnya seperti biasa." jawab Gai masih dengan posisi membungkuk.

"Ya sudah kami sekarang ke kamar Sakura dulu." ujar Meirin pada Gai.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura." Sasuke terkejut saat dia membuka selimut tebal yang menampilkan sosok Sakura dalam kondisi yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke dan akan aku lakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkanmu termasuk cara kotor sekali pun." jawab Sakura dengan pandangan _emerald_ yang tak terlepas dari sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri sampai terasa ada sepasang tangan mungil memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya, dicobanya melepaskannya tangan yang memegang nya dengan kuat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Sakura, bukankah kau tahu sendiri takdirku telah ditetapkan untukmu." Sasuke mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sakura dari tangannya.

"BUKAN, BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAU," Sakura mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Hiks…hiks, aku…aku ingin hatimu Sasuke." ujarnya lagi disertai isakan dan airmata yang tadi sempat mengering. "Kumohon. Aku ingin memilikimu Sasu_-kun_. Hiks…hiks…aku ingin memiliki semua yang ada pada dirimu Sasu_-kun_. APA ITU SALAH?" Ujar Sakura lagi dengan suara yang semakin serak karena terhalau oleh tangisannya.

"Maaf" hanya sepatah kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda emo tersebut sambil dilepaskanya secara paksa sepasang tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Hening tak ada satu pun dari kedua insan ini memulai percakapan, hanya suara isak tangis dari gadis _emerald_ saja yang mewakili kesunyian tersebut, sampai sang _emerald_ indah itu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau thau kan semua kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu tulus Sasu_-kun_," ujarnya dengan muka yang ditekuknya ke bawah dan digunakanya kedua tangannya untuk menghapus air mata dari wajah manisnya.

"Kau bilang mencintaiku, sayang padaku, tapi apa yang kulihat saat ini kau seperti seorang **pelacur** jalanan yang mencoba merayu pada ku," jawab Sasuke pelan namun penuh dengan nada mengejek serta seringai yang muncul di sudut bibir seksinya, "Ini yang kau bilang dengan cinta hah! Dan kau tahu yang kau lakukan saat ini hanya akan mencoreng nama besar keluargamu saja." jawabnya lagi.

Suara tangisan yang semakin mengeras pada bibir gadis manis tersebut menandakan betapa sakitnya dia saat ini. Setiap tetes airmata yang dia keluarkan hari ini masih tidak bisa mewakili betapa sakit dan hancur hatinya. Dia menangis hanya menangis, tak dihiraukannya tubuh polos yang sedari tadi hanya tertutup setengah badan oleh selimut tebal itu.

Brak…

Bunyi pintu dibuka secara paksa oleh pemilik rambut klimis berwarna perak tersebut, betapa terkejutnya dia saat ini mendapati putri semata wayangnya yang selalu dimanjakannya sedang berada di dalam kamar seorang pria, lebih parahnya saat ini putri kebanggaannya tersebut sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk dilihat oleh sepasang bola mata tajamnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari kedua insan yang menghuni lebih dulu kamar ini, ekspresi terkejut dari mereka menandakan bahwa mereka merasa harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"HARUNO SAKURA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" suara lantang Hidan mewakili betapa marah dan kecewanya dia saat ini. Putri yang dibanggakannya berani mencoreng mukanya terang-terangan di depan matanya. "Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke bisa kau jelaskan ini" nada sarkatik dengan aura ingin membunuh terasa pekat dalam dirinya.

Hiks…hiks…

Suara tangisan Sakura tak mewakili sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir ayahnya. "Hiks…hiks…apa yang _tou-san_ lihat tidak seperti yang _tou-san_ fikirkan. hiks…hiks…" jawab Sakura sesenggukan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya mengeratkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Saya bisa jelaskan ini o_jii-san_," ujar Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya untuk memberi hormat pada orang di depannya saat ini. "Waktu saya masuk ke kamar, saya tidak melihat jika ada orang lain di dalam kamar ini, sampai saat saya mendapati Sakura dalam kondisi seperti ini dan saya jamin dengan nama Uchiha kalau tidak terjadi apa pun dengan kami berdua." jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Benar itu Sakura? Tapi kenapa kondisimu sekarang mencerminkan seorang gadis **murahan** hah! _tou-san_ tidak pernah sekalipun mengajarkanmu bertindak sesuatu yang dapat mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita," ujar Hidan sarkatik pada anak semata wayangnya. "_Tou-san_ benar-benar kecewa padamu Sakura," ujarnya lagi. "Hmm…" helaan nafas dikeluarkannya untuk sekedar mengurangi tingkat amarahnya. "Meirin, bantu Sakura memakai pakaiannya, setelah itu kalian semua berkumpul keruang keluarga secepatnya dan kau Sasuke ikut aku." Perintahnya dengan langkah ke luar menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hiks…hiks… maafkan aku _kaa-san_, aku lakukan semua ini karena aku sayang sekali pada Sasu_-kun_, _Kaa-san_ tahu itu kan." Gadis manis itu terlihat masih sesenggukan.

"_Kaa-san_ tahu Sakura, sangat tahu, tapi yang kau lakukan saat ini salah dan sepertinya _tou-san_ marah besar dengan tindakanmu kali ini," Meirin, ibu paruh baya tersebut mencoba menenangkan dengan membelai lembut rambut_ bubblegum_ putri nya dan dihapusnya jejak-jejak air mata yang menetes dari sudut bola mata _emerald_ sembab putrinya ini. "Tidak hanya _tou-san_ tetapi _kaa-san_ sebenarnya juga sangat kecewa kepadamu. _Kaa-san_ tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan ini Sakura." ujar Meirin lagi merengkuh tubuh polos nan mungil putri tersayangnya itu.

Hiks…hiks…

"Sudah lah lebih baik sekarang kamu kenakan baju kamu dulu dan hapus air mata itu, jangan kawatir kaa-san akan coba membujuk tou-san mu agar tidak terlalu marah lagi padamu." ujar Meirin membantu Sakura mengenakan bajunya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Nah saat ini semua nya sudah berkumpul jadi aku selaku kepala keluarga di sini dengan terpaksa menghukum-mu Sakura dan kamu juga Sasuke." ujar Hidan

"Tapi suamiku, bukankah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka tadi kan?" jawab Meirin dengan nada khawatir

"Sudah cukup kamu memanjakan Sakura, Meirin. Ini adalah waktunya dia harus belajar untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik." ujar hidan pada Meirin.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu suamiku?" tanya Meirin dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Hidan pada Sasuke. "Kamu saya perintahkan untuk mengenyam pendidikan sekaligus mengurus anak cabang perusaanku yang berada di Akihabara dan selama kau berada di sana kau kularang untuk pergi menemui teman-teman dan keluargamu di sini, aku hanya memberimu fasilitas komunikasi saja kepada keluargamu di sini dan jika kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka kuberi kau kelonggaran setahun sekali pulang ke sini. Kamu bisa kembali ke sini jika kamu sudah selesai mengenyam pendidikanmu di sana, serta memajukan anak cabang perusahaan di sana. Soal keluargamu aku akan memberitahukan masalah ini pada mereka." ujar Hidan panjang lebar pada Sasuke.

"Baik saya siap _ojii-san_." jawab Sasuke

"Tidak, tidak boleh…pokoknya aku tidak setuju _tou-san_ mengirim Sasu_-kun_ ke Akihabara. Kalo memang Sasu_-kun_ harus ke sana aku pun harus ikut dengan nya." ujar Sakura mencoba berdiri.

"Kau bisa duduk Sakura, dan kau ingat _tou-san_ belum bilang pada mu hukuman apa untukmu kan?" jawab Hidan.

"Sakura putriku, tenanglah dan dengarkan _tou-san_ mu bicara." ujar Meirin mengajak putrinya untuk duduk kembali di sisinya.

"Tidak _kaa-san_, aku tidak mau jauh dari Sasu_-kun_, hiks…hiks…" jawab Sakura masih dengan nada sesenggukan yang tersisa

"Dengarkan _tou-san_ sampai selesai bicara Sakura," ujar hidan menatap tajam putri tunggal kesayangannya itu. "Hmm…"sekali lagi helaan nafas dia keluarkan untuk mewakili gejolak emosi terhadap putri tunggalnya tersebut. "Dengan sangat terpaksa _tou-san_ mengumumkan, bahwa kamu Sakura akan tinggal di Paris bersama Chio _baa-san_. Dan ada beberapa syarat yang akan _tou-san_ berikan, jadi dengarlah baik-baik.

Pertama, Selama kau di sana _tou-san_ akan menghandel keuangan mu dari biaya pendidikan serta biaya sehari-hari, serta _tou-san_ tidak memberimu semua fasilitas yang kau dapatkan di sini. Kedua, di sana tidak hanya ada Chio _baa-san_ yang mengawasimu di sana tetapi _tou-san_ akan mengirim serta Asuma sebagai pengawasmu. Ketiga, kamu tidak _tou-san_ ijinkan untuk menginjakkan kakimu di Jepang selama masa hukumanmu belum berakhir. Dan yang terakhir, _tou-san_ umumkan kepadamu untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke selama umurmu belum genap duapuluh satu tahun sampai kamu lulus jenjang universitas nanti," ujar Hidan dengan kedua bola mata tertutup serta helaan nafas teratur tapi terkesan sangat sedih untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata ini kepada putri tersayangnya. "Semoga kau bisa menerima dan mengambil hikmah dari semua hukuman yang tou-san berikan kepadamu Sakura." ujarnya lagi.

"Aku tidak setuju, pokoknya tidak mau. Apa lagi _tou-san_ bermaksud untuk memisahkan ku dengan Sasu_-kun_, aku tidak akan pernah terima sampai kapanpun," jawab Sakura berdiri dengan kedua tangan menutup kedua telinganya. "_Tou-san_ jahat, Sakura benci _tou-san_." jawabnya lagi dengan mencoba berlari dari ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Suamiku apa ini sudah menjadi keputusan mu, kumohon jangan terlalu keras terhadap Sakura, dia putri tunggal kita." tanya Meirin pada suaminya.

"Sudah Meirin kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya, jika aku tidak mendidiknya dari sekarang aku takut dikemudian hari dia akan menjadi gadis yang membangkang dan manja." jawab Hidan.

"Kumohon setidaknya jangan terlalu membatasi masalah keuangannya, Suamiku?" tanya Meirin lagi.

"Ini sudah keputusan bulat dariku Meirin, tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi dan satu lagi. ini untukmu Meirin jangan mencoba mengirimi Sakura uang di luar sepengetahuan ku atau kupotong lagi uang bulanan Sakura, mengerti Meirin." ujar tegas Hidan pada istrinya.

"Terserah pada mu Suamiku, aku cuma berharap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu saat ini." ujar Meirin berdiri dengan memposisikan dirinya membungkuk hormat pada suaminya.

"Sasuke sebelum kau kukirim ke Akihabara, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Jangan mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain di sana atau kau akan menyesal. Dan satu hal lagi setelah kamu dan Sakura kembali dari masa hukuman, kalian akan segera aku nikahkan, jadi jangan coba untuk main belakang dari ku," tegas Hidan pada Sasuke. "Setelah ini kembalilah ke kamarmu." ujarnya lagi.

"Saya mengerti _ojii-san._" jawab Sasuke dengan memberi hormat pada Hidan dan kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya

.

.

"_Kuharap juga begitu sayang." batin Hidan sambil membayangkan wajah kecewa Sakura_

.

.

_Adakan kesempatan kedua untuk harapan_

_Adakah kesempatan kedua untuk meraih impian_

_Apakah kesempatan itu akan aku dapatkan jika aku merelakan hal paling berharga dalam hidupku._

_Apakah kesempatan hanya sebuah bayangan semu akan sebuah impian._

_Apakah masih ada kesempatan bagi cinta yang bahkan tidak pernah dimulai._

**.**

**.**

**Tobe continued…**

**~o0o~**

**Autor area.**

Akihabara merupakan salah satu kota di jepang yang memiliki toko-toko elektronik terbanyak dan terbesar. Akihabara pun sangat terkenal di Jepang bahkan seluruh dunia telah mengenal Akihabara sebagai kota elektronik terbesar dan terlengkap.

**Review jika berkenan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING! Jika ada typo(jangan marah). OOC, dst.**

**.**

**Kesempatan Kedua Bagiku**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Sasuke, _jii-san_ lihat kau tidak bosan membaca buku yang sudah usang itu berkali-kali. Sebenarnya buku itu buku apa sih sehingga sangat membuatmu tertarik?" Terlihat Hidan sangat penasaran.

"Gomenasai _jii-san_, ini bukan hanya sebuah buku bagiku, tapi ini adalah sebuah masalalu yang terabaikan oleh ku." jawab Sasuke dengan menutup buku yang dibacanya dari tadi.

"Bukan begitu maksud _Jii-san_, _Jii-san_ cuma penasaran saja dengan buku itu, kenapa sejak enam tahun lalu saat kau kembali dari Akihabara kau selalu membawa dan membaca buku itu." tanya Hidan lagi dengan menyeruput Gyokuro panasnya.

"Ini bukan masalah penting _jii-san_, gomenasai tapi ini prifasi saya."

"Hmmm, ini sudah enam tahun semenjak kepulanganmu dari sana. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak terbawa emosi dan mengambil keputusan dengan sepihak, pasti sekarang ini kau sudah menjadi menantuku. Sudah duabelas tahun telah berlalu dan semenjak hilangnya putriku delapan tahun yang lalu, jii-san selalu dan selalu dihantui rasa bersalah setiap saat, sampai saat ini pun _jii-san_ selalu berharap Sakura kembali ke sini bersama kita, berkumpul lagi seperti saat-saat itu ditengah-tengah kita. Tapi mungkin itu hanya harapan, karena sampai sekarang Sakura belum ditemukan padahal seluruh ditektif terkenal di Amerika telah aku kerahkan tapi hasilnya nihil. Ini membuat _jii-san_ terpukul dan rasa bersalah ini semakin menggerogoti perasaan dan hati _jii-san_."

"Jangan selalu beranggapan bahwa _jii-san_ salah, ini bukan salah _jii-san_ tapi sebenarnya ini salah ku, andai saja kejadian malam itu tidak terjadi pasti sekarang Sakura masih detengah-tengah kita," sela Sasuke dengan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap buku usang tersebut. _"Sampai sekarang aku sendiri masih bingung kenapa Sakura melakukan tindakan konyol itu, padahal apa pun yang dilakukannya dia tidak akan sejauh itu ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berhaganya padaku."_ batin Sasuke dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku usang itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang _jii-san_ berangkat ke Korea dulu." Hidan terlihat mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat _"Maaf Sasuke, setiap kali jii-san melihatmu dan berada di rumah ini selalu mengingatkan jii-san terhadap Sakura. Dan rasa bersalah tersebut semakin menyakitkan jii-san."_ batin hidan dengan berlalu.

"_Sebenarnya bukan jii-san dan baa-san saja yang merasa sakit di sini,"_ Sasuke memegang dada sebelah kirinya _"Tapi aku juga. Mungkin dengan selalu membawa kemanapun diary Sakura ini, aku akan selalu merasa dia ada di sini."_

Dengan dilihatnya matahari yang terbit dan awan–awan yang menggumpal di langit dari sisi balkon rumah mewah itu, tidak bisa dipungkirinya jika entah sejak kapan perasaan aneh itu muncul dari dalam dirinya dan selalu menghantui malam-malamnya. Diingatnya wajah senyum dan ceria dari gadis itu, air mata yang keluar dari mata emerald indahnya yang diakibatkan olehnya, serta keusilan-keusilan yang dilakukan gadis itu, benar-benar tak bisa dipungkirinya jika saat ini dia tengah berharap jika suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali bersamanya.

Di ingatnya waktu-waktu di mana dia bersama dengan nya, waktu gadis itu meneteskan airmata karenanya, waktu kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya memandang penuh hina dan jijik terhadapnya, waktu raut datar selalu mengiringi hari-hari nya, waktu di mana dia selalu memberikan sebuah kepahitan demi kepahitan pada gadisnya, waktu dia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang menyinggung perasaannya.

Sungguh dia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat memompa. Dirasanya tiap nadi yang ada pada dirinya, semakin sakit dirasanya. Entah kenapa setetes saja air mata ingin dikeluarkannya, tapi kenapa sekali saja tak bisa dilakukannya. Sungguh dia merasa dia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. Hanya sebuah harapan akan kesempatan yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ terhadapnya ditunggu-tunggunya.

Sungguh semakin berharap akan kesempatan itu semakin rasa sakit di dadanya menguat dan tak tertahankan. Padahal setiap hari sudah dicobanya melupakan rasa bersalah itu dengan bekerja tanpa henti diperusahaan milik gadis itu, setiap detik ada cela baginya untuk sejenak berhenti dari aktifitas kerjanya, semakin rasa sakit timbul dan timbul lagi menggerogoti jantungnya. Sungguh sebesar itu kah pengaruh gadis itu terhadapnya.

**.**

**.**

_Kami-sama_, dulu aku selalu beranggapan kesempatan kedua itu tidak lah berarti, tapi kumohon beri sekali saja kesempatan itu pada ku, aku ingin tersenyum tulus untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tgl 23/02/1996

~Dear Diary~

Aku sayang Sasu-_kun_, aku suka semua tentangnya. Kau tahu hari ini dia marah lagi lho sama aku, ya, aku salah sih karena aku mengikutinya sampai ke rumah Kiba padahal dia sudah bilang padaku untuk tidak mengikutinya pergi tapi aku tidak peduli. Hm, hari ini aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sama Sasu-_kun_, andai saja aku tadi tidak mengikutinya pasti Kiba sekarang tidak dirawat di rumah sakit, sebenarnya aku yang salah tapi Sasu-_kun_ mengaku dia yang salah padahal jelas-jelas aku yang menyebabkan kiba terserempet mobil, kiba hendak mau menolong aku yang mau menyeberang, ya, itu karena Sasu-_kun_ sadar mungkin kalau aku akan mengikutinya, jadi dia pakai taksi waktu mau bertemu dengan temannya. Tapi kamu tahukan aku ini orangnya kayak gimana, dari pagi Sasu-_kun_ bangun tidur sampai malam aku akan dengan setia mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, tak peduli dia mau kemana yang jelas aku harus mengikutinya. Hm, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar salah 'Haahh' seharusnya sehari saja aku tidak mengikutinya pasti kiba tidak akan masuk rumah sakit sekarang dan Sasu-_kun_ tidak akan disalahkan sama kakaknya Kiba. Aku yakin Sasu-_kun_ sekarang pasti semakin benci padaku.

Aku tidak peduli walau sekarang Sasu-_kun_ makin benci padaku tetap aku akan selalu sayang sama dia. Bagiku dia adalah pangeran es yang sangat memukau walau dia dingin tapi sebenarnya dia baik lho, buktinya dia yang ngaku kalau yang salah itu dia dan bukan aku, ya kan itu buktinya kalau dia baik.

.

.

.

Tgl 18-06-1997

~Dear Diary~

'Hiks…hiks,' Cengeng, bodoh, begok ya semua itu aku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa kenapa hanya air mata ku yang terus dan terus menetes 'hiks…hiks…' Sasu-_kun_ tidak jahat kan, ya, walau tadi dia mendorongku sampai aku terjatuh ke jalanan dan menyebabkan pergelangan tangan kiri ku sekarang berdarah tapi dia tidak jahat dan aku yakin dihatinya pasti ada sebuah kebaikan. Ya walau alasannya cuma karena aku merengek ingin mengikutinya pergi ke acara Naruto-_kun_, tapi aku salah juga kok karena aku benar-benar egois tetep mau ikut.

Aku masih ingat waktu aku masih kelas satu SD dulu tanpa sengaja Sasu-_kun_ ditabrak sama seorang nenek-nenek yang sangat kotor sekali, kalau mengingatnya saja aku sampai bergidik, nenek tua itu bajunya penuh dengan kotoran dan bau, tapi Sasu-_kun_ hebat dia sama sekali tidak marah pada nenek itu yang telah mengotori baju mahalnya. Hm, aku bisa jamin 100% tuh nenek bekerja sampai mati pun dia tidak akan bisa membeli baju Sasu-_kun_ yang terkena kotoran dari tubuhnya itu. Dan kau tahu dengan baik hatinya Sasu-_kun_ malah memberi nenek itu sejumlah uang untuk membeli baju baru dan membeli makanan. Hm, dia pangeran idaman ku selalu. Walau dia hari ini mendorongku dan menyebabkan pergelangan tangan kiriku sampai harus diperban, aku tetap memaafkannya kok, malahan bagi aku luka ini gak akan sebanding dengan rasa sayangku padanya. Aku sayaaang Sasu-_kun_ selalu.

.

.

.

Tgl 25/10/1997

~Dear Diary~

'Hiks…hiks…' bodoh, bodoh kenapa aku dengan bodohnya melarang Sasu-_kun_ menginap duamingu saja di rumah orang tuanya, padahal kan jarak rumahnya dan rumah ku ini tidak terlalu jauh tapi kenapa tadi aku menentang keras dia menginap di rumah orang tuanya, dia sekarang pasti semakin benci padaku. Aku sudah gila dan yakin benar-benar gila kali ini, masak Sasu-_kun_ mau pulang kerumahnya saja aku tidak mengijinkannya dengan alasan aku tidak bisa melihat dia waktu dia bangun tidur, dia sarapan, olah raga, dan aktifitas lainnya. Padahal kan aku bisa saja menemuinya ke rumah Fugaku-_jiisan_,ya sekarang sekolahku di liburkan selama 2 minggu jadinya Sasu-_kun_ ingin pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Tadi pagi dia mau pamit sama _tou-san_ tapi aku merengek pada _tou-san_ untuk tidak mengijinkan Sasu-_kun_ pergi, ya, begitulah _tou-san_ langsung mengabulkan keinginan ku. _tou-san_ ku orang baik dan selalu memanjakanku apalagi _kaa-san_ dia sangat memanjakanku. Aku ingat waktu pertama kali Sasu-_kun_ menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini dan tinggal bersama keluarga kami, itu semua karena aku dan aku juga ingat mata _onyx_ hitam itu yang menatapku dengan sebuah rasa benci dan ekspresi datarnya terhadapku.

Waktu perusahaan Fugaku_-jiisan_ hampir saja bangkrut karena ditipu salah satu pegawai terpercayanya, semua berkas-berkas penting perusahaan dibocorkannya ke saingan perusahaan lain dan kau tahu kan itu berpengaruh penting dalam dunia bisnis. Aku dengar dari _kaa-san_ katanya perusahaan Uchiha Corp bukan hanya hampir bangkrut tapi sebenarnya sudah bangkrut, semua pemilik saham menarik saham mereka dari perusahaan tersebut. Padahal waktu itu Fugaku_-jiisan_ sudah minta tolong pada _tou-san_ tapi aku tahu siapa _tou-san_ dia bukan orang yang akan berbaik hati menolong orang lain, dia orang yang sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam dunia bisnis dan itu yang menyebabkan perusahaan kami semakin melambung. Karena sifat keras _tou-san_ yang mengangap dunia bisnis adalah sebuah ajang mengembangkan kemampuan jadi dia tidak akan main-main mengambil tindakan untuk menolong Fugaku-_jiisan_.

Bagi tou-san dalam dunia bisnis itu yang terpenting pertahanan dan kemampuan serta _skill_ yang kuat yang bisa bertahan, waktu _tou-san_ melihat perusahaan Fugaku-_jiisan_ yang seperti itu, pastilah dia akan menjauhkan diri dari Uchiha Corp karena _tou-san_ beranggapan siapa yang telah gagal dia harus menerima konsekuensi dari kegagalannya. Walau aku masih kecil waktu itu dan umurku saja baru enam tahun tapi aku setidaknya memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang _Skill_ yang diwariskan _tou-san_ ku dan aku mengerti kalo keluarga Sasu-_kun_ akan miskin jika tidak ditolong oleh _tou-san_. Aku merengek pada _kaa-san_ untuk membantu Fugaku-_jiisan_ tapi _tou-san_ tetap tidak mau membantu mereka sampai akhirnya aku mogok makan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit berhari-hari dan karena rasa sayangnya terhadapku, _tou-san_ tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menolong Uchiha Corp dengan syarat Sasu-_kun_ harus tinggal se rumah dengan ku dan jadi pendampingku kelak.

Tapi ada satu rahasia, ini semua tidak diketahui oleh Sasu-_kun_ dan keluarganya karena aku sendiri yang bilang pada orangtuaku untuk tidak bilang kalau akulah yang menyebabkan _tou-san_ berubah pikiran dan akhirnya menolong Uchiha Corp, aku tidak mau Sasu-_kun_ merasa berhutang budi padaku dan mau berbuat baik padaku karena akulah yang menolong mereka walau alasanku sudah jelas karena keuntungan ku saja, tapi tetap aku ingin sekali mendapatkan sebuah ketulusan hati dari Sasu-_kun_.

Entah kapan dan aku yakin aku pasti mendapatkan hati Sasu-_kun_. 'haahh..' apa aku terlalu egois dengan perasaan ku ini, ya, aku egois tapi ini karena aku sayang dan cinta selalu sama Sasu-_kun_.

.

.

.

Tgl 02/02/1998

~Dear Diary~

Kenapa sih aku ini cengeng banget, masak karena Sasu-_kun_ mengatai aku adalah seorang gadis yang tak berguna, aku langsung sakit hati. Padahal kan itu sudah biasa bagi ku, bahkan dulu dia pernah bilang padaku kalau aku ini, gadis yang tak punya kerjaan selalu mengikutinya, gadis bodoh yang punya impian bodoh ingin selalu bersamanya, gadis menyebalkan yang selalu ingin tahu tentang dia, gadis sok tabah yang tidak pernah mau menyerah tentangnya. Aku akui terkadang aku merasa lelah dengan perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan ini, tapi setiap melihat mata _onyx_ malamnya dan ekspresi datar yang bagi ku itu sangat memukau serta wajah tampannya yang bagai kan pangeran es yang sanggup kapanpun membekukan hati ku lagi yang hampir meleleh dan menyerah tentangnya. Dia selalu dan selalu bisa membuat hatiku beku dan terpati akan semua hal tentangnya.

Sungguh _Kami-sama_, kenapa kau menciptakan sosok yang begitu sempurna seperti Sasu-_kun_, walau dia dingin tapi tak bisa kupungkiri aku terjerat akannya semua hal baik maupun buruk tentangnya. Entah mengapa setiap kali dia memandang jijik padaku atahu memandangku dengan pandangan seakan menghina, aku dengan setia tetap mendu_kun_gnya dalam segala hal walau tak jarang aku selalu merengek pada _tou-san_ untuk membatalkan ke inginan Sasu-_kun_.

Kau tahu kenapa aku bilang aku mendu_kun_g segala hal tentangnya. Ini rahasia ya dan jangan bilang pada siapa pun terutama Sasu-_kun_, dulu waktu Sasu-_kun_ ingin mengikuti olimpiade olah raga basket yang diadakan di SMP kami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Semua orang menentang Sasu-_kun_ bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun tidak mendu_kun_gnya, bagi mereka ikut sebuah olimpiade olahraga seperti basket adalah sebuah tindakan yang tidak menguntungkan dari segi manapun, walau semuanya tidak melarang Sasu-_kun_ jika dia ingin olah raga basket tiap pagi tapi bagi mereka ikut sebuah olimpiade tak berguna seperti itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Karena tidak hanya waktu yang terbuang karena mengikuti latihan rutin sekolah tetapi jarak tempat pertandingan dirasa jauh bagi mereka, ya pertandingan ini bukan hanya tingkat provinsi tetapi tingkat nasional yang diadakan setiap dua tahun sekali di Negara ini dan akan dipilih siapa pemain terbaik untuk dikirim ke Amerika untuk menjadi pemain yang lebih handal lagi.

Aku memang benar-benar tahu siapa Sasu-_kun_ sebenarnya. Dia adalah Seorang yang supel, teguh pendirian, berpandangan ke depan, dan pantang menyerah ,ya, seperti aku ini yang pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Walau semua menentang Sasu-_kun_ bahkan sempat membuang semua barang-barang perlengkapan basket-nya tapi aku dengan senang hati akan mendu_kun_gnya. Waktu Fugaku-_jiisan_ melarangnya untuk pergi ke latihan rutin yang diadakan sekolah, aku bahkan dengan senang hati akan berbohong pada fugaku-_jiisan_ bahwa Sasu-_kun_ akan menemani ku pergi jalan-jalan. Padahal aku tahu sampai kapanpun Sasu-_kun_ tak akan pernah mau mengantarku jalan-jalan yang ada malah dia mendorongku saat aku memegang lengannya, menendangku jika aku tetap terus merengek ikut pergi dengannya, menghinaku jika aku memandang nya dengan rasa kagum.

Aku mengumpulkan semua uang tabunganku untuk membeli semua perlengkapan basket Sasu-_kun_, ya setiap kali _tou-san_ membuang perlengkapan basket Sasu-_kun_, secara diam-diam aku akan membelikannya lagi tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku akan menaruhnya seperti sedia kala setiap dia habis melakukan olah raga tersebut.

Dan aku bahkan sempat mengancam _tou-san_ kalo aku akan terjun dari lantai balkon rumah kami dan mogok makan jika Sasu-_kun_ tidak di ijinkan mengikuti pertandingan. Aku tahu Sasu-_kun_ sangat menyukai olahraga tersebut jadi aku merengek pada Kaa-san untuk membujuk _Tou-san_ dan Fugaku-jiisan agar mengijinkan dia mengikuti pertandingan-nya. Karena _kaa-san_ terlalu sayang padaku jadinya mau tidak mau _kaa-san_ akhirnya membujuk _tou-san_ dan Fugaku-_jiisan_ sampai akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya bertanding dan tidak melarang Sasu-_kun_ main basket lagi dan aku membujuk mereka agar tindakan konyol ku ini tidak diketahui Sasu-_kun_.

Ya aku terlalu mengidolakan Sasu-_kun_ dalam segala hal. Walau kutahu sampai kapanpun dia bahkan tidak akan pernah menoleh padaku, aku tidak peduli, bagiku jika Sasu-_kun_ marah pada ku, bilang aku tidak berguna, menyebalkan atahu apalah tetap aku sangat senang karena dengan begitu Sasu-_kun_ mau berbicara padaku walau kata-katanya menyakiti hati ku.

Sasu-_kun_ kau perlu tahu, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu untuk ku, walau kata-kata itu sangat menyakitkan tapi bagi ku itu semua adalah mantra untuk ku selalu menyayangimu. Setiap hinaan yang kau lakukan padaku adalah sebuah penyemangat ku untuk selalu berada disisimu. Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh aku ini dan benar-benar sudah gila, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa sekarang aku, yang kutahu aku menyayangi dirimu, mencintai dirimu dengan setulus hati ku.

Sasu-_kun_ cintaku, andai sekali saja kau berkata kata-kata baik seperti : Sakura kau manis, Sakura kau baik, Sakura kau cantik. Wah betapa aku akan sangat bahagia sekali, 'hehehe…' itu hanya sebuah mimpi karena aku tahu lebih baik kau memotong lidah mu dari pada kau mengatakan kata-kata itu pada ku. Aku akan selalu sayang dan cinta padamu selalu.

.

.

.

Tgl 27/07/1998

~Dear Diary~

Semakin hari semakin aku sayang dan cinta sama Sasu-_kun_, walau dia jahat padaku tapi aku akan selalu dan selalu memaafkannya sampai kapanpun. Seperti saat ini, kau tahu tadi waktu pulang sekolah aku membuntuti Sasu-_kun_, dia sepertinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang rahasia, ya, seperti biyasa jika Sasu-_kun_ ingin terhindar dari ku dia mengambil salah satu jam pelajaran untuk membolos dan pergi dariku.

Tadi tanpa sengaja waktu aku mau ke toilet aku lihat Sasu-_kun_ pergi melewati lorong kelas dan keluar menemui satpam penjaga, aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Sasu-_kun_ pada penjaga tersebut sehingga penjaga tersebut mangijinkan Sasu-_kun_ pergi. 'huuhh…' tanpa pikir panjang aku membuntutinya sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Kau lihatkan Sasu-_kun_ kau tidak bisa lepas dari ku. Aku melihatnya menaiki taksi dan aku mengikutinya.

Betapa aku sangat kecewa padanya ternyata dia melakukan itu semua karena ingin bertemu seorang artis cantik dan terkenal yaitu 'Yamanaka Ino' dan kau tahu apa yang membuat aku sangat kecewa dan airmataku tumpah dengan derasnya, yaitu waktu lihat Ino mencium pipi Sasu-_kun_ dengan sangat mesra dan yang paling membuat hatiku sakit dan hancur Sasu-_kun_ malah membalasnya dengan senyumannya yang seumur hidup-ku pun belum pernah diberikanya terhadapku, aku sakit benar-benar sakit hari ini, aku tidak mau melihat yang lebih dari itu jadinya aku langsung berlari dan meninggalkan mereka.

Sasu-_kun_ walau kau berkhianat pada ku, aku akan selalu dan selalu memaafkan mu. Walau kau selalu menyakiti hati dan tubuh-ku pun aku akan dengan senang hati memaafkan mu. Walau pun kau membenciku, aku selalu dan selalu akan menyayangimu dan semakin sayang padamu. Walaupun kau menganggap aku adalah pengganggumu, aku akan selalu menganggapmu adalah surgaku. Sasu-_kun_ aku tidak butuh hal romantis seperti layaknya putri di negeri dongeng atau apalah itu. Aku tidak butuh kau membalas perasaan ku karena ku yakin kau sangat benci padaku. Yang ku butuhkan darimu cuma satu, yaitu sekali saja aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum tulus padaku, ya, sebuah senyuman dari hatimu untuk-ku.

Kau ingat Sasu-_kun_ kau selalu dan selalu akan menjadi impian, harapan, tujuan dan semangat hidup ku. Kau adalah pangeran ku, selamanya kau akan menjadi cinta pertama dan selamanya dalam hidupku. Dan aku bisa jamin itu semua dengan nyawaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tobe continued**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**Area Author:**

Gyokuro : jenis teh hijau yang termahal.

Gomen…gomen…gomen…

Aku tidak bermaksud bikin karakter Sakura ancur di chapter 1 tapi itu cuman aku buat sebagai alasan mengapa kesempatan kedua itu mesti ada. Maaf lagi jika pendek, aku cuman ngerjain ini beberapa jam dan langsung aku update jika ada penulisan atau apa pun yang salah mohon bimbingannya. Sekali lagi gomenesai ngecewain semua reader sekalian jika chapter ini very2 terkesan **GARING DAN MONOTON, **aku saja yang menulisnya gak dapat inspirasi dan bahkan otak ku lagi blank banget /g penting**.**

.

**THANKS VERY MUCH TO:**

**.**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemot: **gomen benar-benar mengecewakan kamu chapter ini.

**lulu: **nih update.

**princess 2: **thanks saranya n kamu sejalan ya sama aku, entar aku akan gunain saran kamu kok. Gak perlu kamu tunggu fict ini solnya takutnya ngecewain kamu lagi.

**name gael: **hehehe…ketebak banget kan ide cerita aku ini. Hehehe…. Saran kamu masuk dalam hitungan kelanjutan fict ini. Gomen jika mengecewakan.

**latuuchiha: **aku juga emosi kok…hehehe….maaf mengecewakan. Gomen dichapter 1 aku buat karakter Sakura ancur banget, dichapter kedepannya akan ada sesuatu yang ngebuat si Saku berubah 180% kok…hehehe…sekali lagi gomen ya cerita ini semakin ancur.

**ss holic: **gomen mengecewakan kamu….fict ini kelihatan sekali kalo gak menarik dari segi manapun…sekali lagi gomen mengecewakan.

**Akhir kata Review jika berkenan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING! Maaf jika melihat typo(jangan marah), OOC, dst.**

**.**

**.**

"Cantik, ini sudah pagi lho! Kenapa belum bangun. Ayo bangun sekarang, kalau tidak nanti cantiknya ilang lho." ucap dengan lembut seorang pemuda pada gadisnya yang sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu.

"Ehm…ehm, Ini sudah pagi ya?" Diusapnya mukanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau sudah rapi. Apa mau berangkat ke Rumah sakit sekarang?" lanjut gadis itu dengan senyuman yang terpatri sangat manis di wajah ayunya.

Langkah pemuda itu mulai menjauh dari tempat tidur empuk gadisnya menuju jendela untuk membuka kordeng dan menyingkapkannya guna memperbolehkan sang surya pagi memberi cahaya yang bisa menghangatkan gadisnya. "Cantik, apa kau lihat burung yang berada di luar sana?" tunjuknya sambil melihat se'ekor burung yang sedang memberi makan pada anaknya di atas pohon di depan kamar tidur sederhana itu, "Lihatlah! Mereka sangat bahagia hidup dengan keluarga mereka." lanjutnya dengan berbalik arah menghadap sosok gadis cantik yang sedang duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya tersebut.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa seperti mereka yang bahagia dengan keluarga mereka. Aku tidak pantas jika ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti itu. Aku kotor dan tidak pantas jika aku mendapatkan kebahagian itu. Kebahagian sebuah keluarga yang telah lama hilang dari hidupku." Air mata keluar begitu saja dan mengotori wajah ayu si cantik yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya itu.

Sang pemuda tak lantas tinggal diam melihat sang gadis terpuruk dalam keadaannya sekarang. Dihampirinya gadisnya guna menenangkannya. Diusapnya air mata sang gadis yang sudah dengan berani mengotori wajah ayu sang gadis. "Sungguh kau salah Cantik, kau salah jika kau selalu menganggap dirimu kotor sedangkan yang kutahu hatimu sangat cantik dari apa pun yang cantik di dunia ini."

Dipeluknya dengan segera gadisnya untuk menenangkan isakan tangis yang mulai terdengar pelan di telinganya. Ditatapnya kedua pasang mata _emerald_ indah dihadapanya yang sedari tadi tertutup butiran air mata yang menghalangi cahaya hijau indahnya. "Lihat aku Cantik, dan tolong jangan mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi? Kau sangat tidak pantas jika harus terus mengingat kejadian itu. Aku sudah berjanji padamu kan? Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu ada di dekatmu sampai kapan pun, sampai nafas ini tidak dapat menghirup udara, sampai nyawa ini pun tak lagi bernyawa. Aku berjanji akan selalu di dekatmu. Dan kuyakin kau tidak melupakan janjiku itu kan?" Dipeluknya tubuh ramping gadisnya ke dalam dekapan hangat kasih sayang yang selalu diberikannya setiap saat itu.

**.**

**Kesempatan Kedua Bagiku**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

"Maaf Direktur." Dibungkukkan badannya guna menghormati pimpinan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Direktur sekarang harus bersiap-siap berangkat ke Akihabara untuk mengatur laju perkembangan saham di sana. Ujar direktur utama Hidan dari telfon satu jam yang lalu." lanjut Suigetsu dan mulai mengambil kemeja pimpinannya di atas kursi duduk warna hitam itu dan mulai dipakaikannya pada pimpinannya.

"Suigetsu, Apa kau percaya akan sebuah takdir tentang kesempatan kedua?" Ditatapnya pasang mata di depanya dengan sepasang bola mata _onyx _tajam dengan pandangan sedih yang sarat akan sebuah penyesalan di dalamnya.

"Maaf Sasuke-_sama_, sebenarnya saya tidak mau terus membuat Anda bersedih dengan kenyataan ini. Apa ini tentang nona Sakura?" jawabnya. "Walau jujur saya tidak terlalu mengetahui siapa nona Sakura, tapi dari yang saya lihat dari foto serta dari pandangan Anda pada buku diary nona Sakura. Saya yakin nona Sakura adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke-_sama_. Dan jika Sasuke-_sama_ bertanya pada saya tentang adanya sebuah kesempatan. Kuyakin itu pasti ada, jika kita terus berusaha dan tidak pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan kesempatan tersebut.

"Entahlah Suigetsu. Kau memang benar, jika kita terus berusaha mendapatkan kesempatan tersebut pasti kita bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi…" Diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri dan salah satu tangannya lagi digunakannya untuk mempererat buku diarynya dalam pelukan tubuh kekar miliknya itu. "Tapi kurasa itu tidak berlaku bagi orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mencari dan menemukan sesuatu yang ingin dipertahankannya."

"Anda tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_sama_. Apa saya perlu menunda keberangkatan Anda ke Akihabara?" ujar Suigetsu dengan segera mendekati pimpinannya tersebut.

"Tidak perlu Suigetsu. Mungkin ini akan lebih baik jika aku kembali ke Akihabara dan meninggalkan kota yang penuh kenangan tentangnya." lanjut pemuda tampan itu dengan langkah menghampiri pintu untuk memulai hari tanpa dia yang selalu menyiksa batinnya beberapa tahun ini.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Dimusim semi seperti saat ini yang terlihat di sekeliling hanyalah sebuah pohon-pohon yang mulai memperlihatkan kecantikan akan salah satu karunia Tuhan pada Dunia. Ya, sekarang memang musim semi di Jepang, musim semi yang memperlihatkan kecantikan beberapa pohon sakura yang bermekaran dan meniupkan helaian-helaian kelopak bunga sakura, dan membuat keindahan panorama tersendiri bagi negara ini, akan dimilikinya bunga khas itu di negara matahari terbit ini.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran di salah satu taman wisata bunga sakura di Jepang ini adalah salah satu tempat indah baginya, jika dia menginjakkan kakinya di negara yang telah melahirkannya di dunia fana dan membuat alunan kehidupan serta goresan masa lalu yang tertinggal di hidupnya.

Didongakannya ke atas pandangan mata _emerald_nya pada salah satu pohon sakura paling indah menurutnya dan satu-satunya pohon yang selalu menjadi penenang jiwanya, yang dirasa selalu sepi serta tempat dia mencurahkan keluh kesah yang dimilikinya.

Helaian rambut senada dengan potongan-potongan kehidupan kelopak sakura yang sedari tadi mengikuti alur angin bagaikan sebuah irama senada akan sebuah perjalanan kehidupan pada gadis cantik yang masih setia menerima belaian-belaian pada wajah ayunya.

"_Kaa-chan_, lihatlah _nee-chan_ cantik itu! Apakah dia dewi bunga sakura?" tanya salah satu bocah pada ibunya yang juga sedang menikmati panorama mekarnya bunga sakura tahun ini. "Tidak Yura. Yura sayang, _nee-chan_ itu bukanlah dewi bunga, tapi _nee-chan_ itu sama seperti kita." jawab ibu muda tersebut pada putra kecilnya yang masih polos di sampingnya.

"_Kaa-chan… kaa-chan_! Apa Yura boleh menghampiri _nee-chan_ cantik itu? Boleh ya, _kaa-chan_?" ujar bocah cilik itu dengan polosnya pada ibunya. Hanya anggukan kecil yang diterima bocah kecil itu, kemudian dengan langkah sedikit belari menghampiri kakak yang dia sebut sebagai dewi sakura itu. Si bocah mulai mendekat dan melihat apa yang membuat dirinya merasa penasaran sedari mata kecil lucunya tadi lihat. Di depannya sekarang berdiri sesosok wanita cantik jelita berambut sebahu, berpakaian gaun putih selutut yang bergoyang seirama hembusan angin.

Bocah kecil itu tidak hanya tinggal diam memperhatikan keindahan serta keanggunan sosok wanita cantik di depannya, tapi dia memulai sebuah percakapan yang membuyarkan lamunan kedua mata _emerald_ indah tertutup dan menampilkan dengan segera sepasang mata _emerald_ lembut yang menatapnya dengan pandangan serta senyuman kasih sayang yang dimilikinya. "Nee-_chan_ cantik sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan polos serta pipi yang merona merah karena melihat senyuman manis yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

Gadis tersebut mensejajarkan lututnya pada tanah guna mengimbangi tinggi badan sang bocah lucu di depannya. "Adik lucu sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya balik yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaan dari pemberi pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa _nee-chan_ malah balik bertanya padaku? Jawab dulu, _nee-chan_ sedang apa di sini?" lanjut bocah kecil itu dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan yang terlihat oleh pasang _emerald_nya adalah pandangan lucu seorang bocah kecil polos. Hanya sebuah senyuman kecil lagi yang dilontarkan gadis tersebut karena tidak tahan melihat kelucuan bocah di depannya.

"Nee-_chan_ kok selalu tersenyum melihatku sih, apa ada yang aneh dengan ku?" lanjutnya lagi dengan melihat-lihat di sekujur tubuhnya dan melihat apakah ada sesuatu keganjalan didirinya sehingga membuat kakak di depannya selalu tersenyum jika melihatnya. "Kurasa aku tidak aneh, tapi mengapa _nee-chan _tersenyum terus melihatku?"

"Maaf nona, maafkan putra saya," ujar seorang ibu muda yang mengaku ibu dari bocah lucu di sampingnya itu, "maaf jika putra saya mengganggu acara nona, saya benar-benar meminta maaf." lanjutnya dengan membungkuk hormat pada lawan bicaranya.

"Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf, karena dari tadi saya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu putra _obaa-san_." jawab gadis itu masih dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya.  
>"Putra <em>obaa-san<em> lucu sekali, siapa namanya?"

"Namaku Yura, _nee-chan_ cantik sendiri siapa namanya?" jawab bocah tersebut mewakili jawaban ibunya.

"Namaku Sakura." Diulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi mulus sang bocah kecil sambil dibelainya pelan. "Nama Yura sangat pantas untuk Yura soalnya kamu adalah anak kecil yang lucu dan mungkin suatu hari nanti akan menjadi lelaki yang tampan, lho!"

Kedua pipi ranum bocah tersebut yang tadinya merona karena melihat senyuman kini semakin memerah, karena rasa kagum lagi karena mengetahui siapa nama kakak cantik di depannya saat ini. "Benarkan _kaa-chan_, _nee-chan_ ini adalah dewi bunga sakura. Buktinya namanya sama dengan bunga sakura?" tanya polos sang anak lagi pada ibunya yang langsung menerima senyuman bersamaan dari kedua wanita dewasa di sampingnya.

"Adik kecil salah, nama _nee-chan_ memang Sakura tapi kakak bukan dewi bunga seperti yang Yura-_chan_ katakan. _nee-chan_ sama seperti Yura-_chan_ kok!" masih dengan mempertahankan ekspresi senyum manisnya pada bocah itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-_nee_ sedang apa di sini? Kok sendirian." tanyanya lagi yang masih setia dengan pandangan super polosnya.

"Sakura-_nee_ sedang menikmati musim semi tahun ini di sini, dan mungkin seperti Yura-_chan_ lakukan saat ini yaitu menikmati pemandangan musim semi bunga sakura."

"Maaf Yura sayang. Ayo sekarang Yura pamit dulu sama Sakura-_nee_? Kita harus pergi sekarang soalnya ini sudah mulai siang dan _kaa-san_ takut jika _tou-san_ mu nanti pulang _kaa-san_ belum memasak untuknya." ucapnya lembut pada putra kecilnya.

"Sakura-_nee_, Yura pamit dulu ya? Oiya, apakah Sakura-_nee_ dan Yura bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya bocah kecil itu dengan pandangan penuh harapnya.

"Mungkin musim semi tahun depan, soalnya Sakura-_nee_ selalu ke sini jika musim semi bunga Sakura." jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. "Apa Sakura-_nee_ boleh memelukmu Yura-_chan_." Hanya anggukan kecil serta balas sebuah pelukan hangat yang diberikan bocah kecil tersebut.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi yang diberikan Sakura buat bocah kecil lucu yang dikenalnya singkat di awal musim semi tahun ini. Tak terasa buliran air mata menetes ke luar dikala bocah kecil tersebut menghilang.

Sakura pov

_Kami-sama_, mengapa terasa sakit di sini jika mengingat kejadian waktu itu, mengapa engkau menciptakanku, jika engkau hanya ingin membuatku melewati alunan sendu dari perjalanan hidupku selama ini.

Sakit, terhina, kotor serta merasa menjadi manusia penuh dosa yang selalu aku rasakan jika aku mengingat kejadian waktu itu. _Kami-sama_, kenapa dengan melihat Yura barusan mengingatkanku akan sebuah masa lalu yang terbuang yang pernah kualami. Sebuah masa lalu yang sangat ingin aku lupakan. _Kami-sama_ kumohon bantulah hambamu ini untuk bisa melupakan kejadian waktu itu. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku minta darimu _Kami_-_sama_.

Memang perasaan yang kumiliki ini tidaklah sama dengan yang dulu, tapi kumohon dengan sangat hilangkanlah memori kejam itu di ingatanku ini. Aku ini memang telah kotor, tapi apakah aku tidak boleh mempunyai sebuah kesempatan akan sebuah kehangatan serta kasih sayang.

Ya, mungkin tidak. Tapi aku mohon setidaknya aku ingin sanggup untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua yang telah melahirkanku di dunia ini. Kumohon semoga aku sanggup untuk bisa memeluk mereka kembali dengan kedua tangan kotor ini.

Normal pov

_._

_._

_._

_Selamanya takdir tidaklah kejam…_

_Adakalanya takdir membuat kita mengerti akan sesuatu hal yang memang menjadi jalan hidup bagi kita…_

_Dengan adanya takdir bagi kita adalah jalan kita meraih kebagiaan walau terkadang dengan mengorbankan serta memilih jalan hidup mana yang nanti menjadi tujuan hidup kita…_

_Kebahagian adalah sesuatu yang perlu diperjuangkan…_

_._

_._

_._

"Cantik, apa kau tadi pergi ketempat kesukaan mu itu lagi?" tanya pemuda itu pada sosok gadis di sampingnya.

"Hem, di sana membuatku nyaman." Disandarkannya kepalanya pada bahu pria di sampinya.

Tak ada satupun dari kedua insan itu yang memulai percakapan lagi. Mereka sedang menikmati acara melihat langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Mungkin jika orang melihat mereka berdua dalam kondisi yang seperti saat ini, mereka langsung beranggapan jika mereka adalah sepasang anak manusia yang sedang dimabuk asmara dengan menikmati indahnya suasana malam yang ditemani jutaan bintang. Tapi tidak, kenyataanya adalah mereka sedang menikmati kemana arah pikiran membawa lamunan mereka.

Dirasa sudah satu setengah jam mereka terlarut dalam kondisi ini, kemudian salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan lagi setelah lama larut dalam fikiranya masing-masing. "Cantik, lihatlah bintang yang bersinar paling cerah di antara semua bintang di sana!" ujarnya dengan menunjuk tangan kanannya pada bintang besar yang menjadi objeknya.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya heran si gadis.

"Bintang tersebut sangat terang kan? Diantara semua bintang di sana, hanya dialah bintang paling terang. Apa kau juga lihat dua bintang di sekelilingnya itu? Kedua bintang tersebut seakan ingin melindungi cahaya dari bintang yang paling terang tersebut." ujarnya disertai senyuman tulus menghadap sang gadis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan mu?" tanya lagi si gadis dengan pandangan mata yang masih merasa bingung. "apa ada maksud lain dari ucapanmu barusan?"

"Bintang tersebut seperti kamu, Cantik. Dia memancarkan sinarnya serta mendapatkan pancaran sinar dari dua bintang lain di kelilingnya."

Pandangan _emerald_ tersebut sekejab terasa membeku, diresapinya tiap kata yang terlontar dari sang pemuda padanya.

"Dia seperti kau Cantik. Kau tidak sendiri, di sini ada aku yang selalu ada untukmu." Tiap kata yang dilontarkan sang pemuda terasa begitu syarat akan sebuah perlindungan untuknya.

"Kalau salah satu bintang itu adalah kau, jadi yang satunya lagi siapa? tanyanya lagi yang masih setia menatap kedua bola mata yang menatapnya intens.

"Kurasa mungkin kedua orang tuamu merindukanmu, Apa tidak sebaiknya Cantik pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan mereka?" ujarnya lembut agar tidak membuat gadisnya merasa terganggu akan ucapannya.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin aku tidak pantas jika harus menunjukan diriku di hadapan mereka." jawabnya dengan menundukan kepala serta butiran bening yang menggenangi kelopak mata _emerald_nya.

"Tidak Cantik, aku sangat yakin jika mereka pasti sangat merindukan Cantik. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah orangtua yang melahirkanmu di dunia." ujar pemuda itu dengan memegangi wajah dari si gadis dengan lembut. "Aku yakin itu."

"Lalu kau ingin aku harus bagaimana?" Butiran kristal bening yang tadi sempat menggenangi pipi si gadis kini telah sukses merembes ke luar dan dengan lancangnya mengotori area pipi sang gadis.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita mencoba, bukan!"

"Apa kau juga akan menemaniku bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya si gadis dengan penuh harap.

"Kurasa tidak sekarang. Tapi aku berjanji suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menemui kedua orang tuamu untuk memintamu hidup bersamaku selamanya." ujarnya dengan penuh keyakinan dalam semua perkataanya.

"Aku takut jika tidak ada kau di sampingku, aku sungguh sangat takut jika malam tiba dan aku tidak melihat kau di sampingku." Dipeluknya tubuh kekar sang pria dengan sangat erat, diresapi tiap rasa hangat yang menjalar dalam dadanya tiap kali dia memeluk tubuh kekar tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, selama kau masih selalu yakin aku ada untukmu." Dibalasnya pelukan itu dengan sangat erat dan memberikan keyakinan pada gadisnya tersebut. "Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau menemui mereka dengan segera."

Keheningan tercipta antara mereka kembali dan mengikuti mereka seperti sepasang burung yang mungkin akan berpisah dengan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka walau hanya untuk sekejab.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku masih ingin bertanya satu hal pertanyaan padamu. Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi tentang satu lagi bintang yang akan selalu memberikan sinarnya untuk bintang paling terang tersebut? Dilepasnya pelukan secara sepihak oleh si gadis.

"Kuyakin suatu hari kau pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu kali ini."

Cup.

Dikecupnya singkat bibir si gadis dan mengakhiri malam panjang hari ini.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Sakura… Hah…hah… Sakura kenapa kau masuk lagi dalam mimpiku. Dan mengapa mimpi ini terasa sangat nyata." Nafas tersenggal-senggal seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya karena sebuah mimpi yang membuatnya senang bercampur dengan perasaan sedih baginya.

Diambilnya segelas air putih yang berada pada meja kecil di sisi kasur tidurnya tersebut. Di teguknya secara perlahan air itu untuk mengisi dahaganya. Diusapnya keringat yang keluar dari keningnya itu.

Pria tersebut kemudian berdiri untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela di kamar apartemen mewah miliknya. Dilihatnya taburan bintang terang diatas sana, tak terasa pandangan mata _onyx_ tajamnya itu tertuju pada salah satu bintang paling terang malam ini. Bintang terang yang diterangi oleh kedua bintang di sampingnya yang terasa sangat indah baginya.

Ditutupnya kedua pasang bola mata _onyx_ tajam itu. Dibiarkanya angin malam menerpa tiap helaian rambut ravennya, serta dirasakanya belaian angin malam itu yang sedikit membuat perasaanya nyaman. Tak terasa entah perasaanya atau apa, rasa nyaman tersebut terasa sangat menyakitkan dihatinya. Dia tak tahu itu, yang jelas timbul rasa sesak dalam rongga dadanya saat ini dan membuat pikiranya kembali pada mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

Sasuke pov

Kami-_sama_, apa maksud dari mimpiku tadi. Kenapa aku bermimpi Sakura kembali dan saat aku ingin mendekat kepadanya ada tangan lain yang menghalangiku untuk meraih tanganya. Semoga tidak ada maksud lain dari mimpiku barusan. Aku hanya berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi Sakura.

Dan kurasa mungkin aku harus membicarakan lagi tentang tugasku ini di Akihabara. Sebaiknya besok aku menelfon _jii-san_ dan membatalkan sementara pekerjaanku di sini dan kembali ke Osaka.

Normal pov.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung dengan sangat gajenya…**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Maaf republis chapter 3 ini…

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah luangin waktu dan yang memberi review sebelumnya.

Jika berkenan beri kritik dan saran.

Terima kasih yang telah review chapter ini: Naomi azurania belle, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, BlueCherry Uchiha, miya, bee and gee, uchiharuno phorepeerr, rosdin sasusaku (2x), Rosdin Always Sasusaku, viekhachu.

Maaf jika chapter ini terkesan aneh dari chapter sebelumnya. Adanya sosok pria baru itu lah yang akan jadi pihak ketiga hehehe…

Chapter selanjutnya akan menerangkan siapa si Cantik itu, dan soal kenapa dia berubah menjadi sangat cantik, soal ini mungkin akan di jelaskan di chapter-chapter depan.

Jika da waktu chapter selanjutnya bakalan cepat update hehehe…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING! Maaf jika melihat typo(jangan marah), OOC, dst.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada satupun orang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis cantik itu. Dia terlihat sangat bersedih. Seperti biasa, dia selalu sendirian di saat-saat seperti ini, saat di mana prianya selalu meninggalkannya untuk bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai seorang Dokter . Walau ini masih pagi, tapi rasanya hatinya sedang gelisah, dia teringat akan ucapan prianya kemarin: _Bintang tersebut seperti kamu, Cantik. Dia memancarkan sinarnya serta mendapatkan pancaran sinar dari dua bintang lain di kelilingnya._

Konyol.

Ini benar-benar konyol, gadis cantik itu merasa sangat konyol. Tak habis fikir, sebuah bintang yang mendapatkan pancaran sinar dari dua bintang yang lainnya. Gadis itu menertawakan dirinya. Rasanya ini benar-benar sangat mustahil. Di dunia ini apakah ada orang yang bisa menerima apa adanya dirinya seperti halnya prianya menerimanya.

Menggelikan.

Dia menghadap cermin di depannya, dia melihat wajahnya. Gadis itu terasa mirip sekali dengannya. Tapi, apa gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu pantas mendapatkan sebuah sinar. Dia merasa, dia sangat tidak pantas.

Dia terlalu kotor.

Tak sadar akan pikiran halusinasinya. Tangan kanannya kini meraba-raba wajah itu, wajah jelek seperti monster yang sekarang bermetamorfosis menjadi sangat cantik. Hening dia sendirian, berfikir tentang semua yang telah ia lewati. Tak terasa di pipinya telah dibanjiri airmata yang turun tanpa seijinnya.

'_Aku telah mati. Benar-benar mati. Tapi, cuma satu keinginanku. Kumohon, jangan buat aku merasa sendirian lagi. Itu sangat menyakitkan.' _Dalam tangis yang tak terdengar, gadis itu berharap. Memohon akan secuil saja kebahagiaan untuknya. Ya, bersama pria baik hati yang telah mau merelakan segalanya hanya untuknya yang telah kotor ini.

Apakah itu terlalu berlebihan. Kurasa tidak. Siapa pun pasti ingin bahagia, sebagaimana dirinya yang pasti ingin bahagia. Walau kebahagiaan itu cuma sangat sederhana. Tak masalah bukan, asalkan ia bisa selalu tersenyum bersama prianya dan melihat orang di sekitarnya bahagia, itu pasti adalah kebahagiaan yang sangat sempurna.

**~o0o~**

Pagi ini Sasuke memulai harinya seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda pada dirinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit berekspresi, campur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Dia membuka tumpukan kertas-kertas kerja yang ada di hadapannya, membukanya bolak-balik tanpa ada rasa konsentrasi sedikitpun pada kertas-kertas tersebut.

Di lihat dari ruangan luar itu sungguh sangat terlihat. Pemandangan itu membuat Suigetsu tak nyaman. Bayangkan saja, tuannya hari ini bertingkah aneh dan tak biasa. Itu membuat Suigetsu sedikit terganggu, jadi dia putuskan untuk mendatangi tuannya dan menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi. Mungkin ini bukan ide buruk. Fikirnya.

Suigetsu pun merasa khawatir akan kedaan tuannya tersebut. Tak ambil diam, dia mencoba bertanya, siapa tahu tuannya kali ini akan senang hati berbagi perasaannya, "Sasuke-_sama_, keadaan Anda kali ini terlihat sangat tidak baik. Ceritakanlah sesuatu padaku, siapa tahu saya dapat membantu Anda."

Alih-alih langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sasuke malah sibuk saja dengan tumpukan kertas kerja di hadapannya, "Suigetsu, hubungi kantor cabang Korea. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Direktur."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Sasuke-_sama_?"

Sasuke cuma memandangi Suigetsu yang memandangnya heran dengan sebelah alis yang terlihat dinaikkan. Tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Suigetsu pun melangkah ke luar dan melaksanakan apa yang di suruh tuannya itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya menunggu suara dering telfon yang dialihkan Suigetsu ke telfon di depannya. "Halo, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Perusahaan di sana Sasuke?" Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas. Sedikit berfikir, memikirkan kalimat apa yang pantas ia ucapkan.

"Halo, Sasuke, jika memang tidak…" suara di seberang itu terpotong oleh suara lain yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "_Jii-san_, maafkan aku. Aku ingin kembali ke Osaka dan mengurus kantor pusat di sana untuk beberapa waktu saja."

Terlihat sebersit wajah lelahnya yang dia senderkan di sandaran kursi belakangnya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Sasuke?" Sasuke makin terlihat sedih akan mimpinya kemarin malam. Tanpa sadar dia malah berucap sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin akan membuat orang di seberang sana ikut bersedih jika dia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tak bisa jauh dari Sakura, aku tak ingin kehilangan kenangannya. Kumohon, biarkan aku di Osaka saja." Sangat lirih suara itu sehingga hanya terdengar seperti suara bisikan saja.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _jii-san_ nya, mungkin saja orang yang di seberang sana juga ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Mungkin berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan. Ia mungkin termasuk tipe orang yang pandai menyembunyikan suasana hatinya, tapi kali ini perasaan aneh menyelubungi hatinya dan mendorong ia kembali. Tak apalah sekali-kali melakukan apa yang kata hati bicarakan. Yang penting saat ini baginya adalah: kembali ke Osaka setelah beberapa menit lalu _jii-san_ nya mengijinkannya pulang.

Kumohon, sedikit saja berharapan tak masalahkan. Karena harapan itu lah yang membuatnya tetap percaya, suatu saat dia akan kembali lagi di tengah-tengah mereka. Seperti sekarang yang masih menginjak musim bunga sakura. Pria itu sangat yakin, jika Sakura-nya pasti akan terus berkembang di hatinya, layaknya bunga sakura yang terus saja bertebaran tiap tahunnya.

**~o0o~**

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu Cantik?"

Gadis cantik itu tidak menjawab, malah diletakkannya kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah tirus tegas prianya di hadapannya. Dia malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti masih menolak akan tawarannya kemarin. Menikmati rasa nyaman yang diberikan lelakinya lewat tatapan lembutnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa benar-benar kau akan membunuh keluargamu dalam kehidupanmu? Sungguh, jangan membuatku ikut bersedih akan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini." Pria itu menyingkirkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga yang menghalangi tatapannya langsung pada ke dua bola mata _emerald_ di depannya dengan tangan kanannya. Memberi sentuhan lembut, berharap perasaan yang ia miliki bisa tersampaikan dengan lembut pada perempuannya.

"Aku tak bisa kembali, karena aku…" kalimat itu terpotong karena pria yang ada di hadapannya itu terlihat sedikit memberikan ciuman hangatnya. Ya, ciuman hangat yang selalu menenangkannya. "Kumohon, kau jangan merusak dirimu sendiri. Jangan kau hancurkan perasaanmu Cantik. Walau ribuan kali kau berkata dirimu kotor di hadapanku, bagiku kau sangat putih dan sangat cantik."

Lembut sekali dan sangat nyaman.

Setiap perasaan yang di berikan prianya kepadanya, selalu sangat hangat dan lembut. Dia selalu bisa membuat dirinya lupa akan siapa dirinya dulu. Apa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Itu kenangan pahit yang mungkin tak akan bisa ia lupakan. Sejauh ini asalkan ia berada di samping prianya, ia akan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Gadis Cantik itu menundukkan kepala, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada prianya, mungkin sedikit bisa membuat ia berfikir. Melihat lantai atau hal yang lainnya mungkin bisa mengalihkan pikirannya atau sekedar memberikan keputusan apa yang tepat ia ambil. Bukannya apa? Tapi ia takut, ia takut jika akan kecewa.

Ia takut jika kelak ia salah, sebab ia pernah merasakan perasaan kecewa yang amat sangat. Perasaan terbuang, perasaan tidak di hargai, perasaan sakit karena memberi yang terabaikan, perasaan campur aduk antara senang, sedih dan bahagia yang hanya sesaat. Sungguh ia tak mau merasakan itu. Sudah cukup ia bahagia di sini, di dekat pria yang menolongnya ini, menolongnya dari keadaan paling terpuruknya dan membawa cahaya bagi kehidupannya yang hitam.

"Mungkin kau benar. Akan kupikirkan untuk kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu, ya, diriku masalalu yang tak ingin ku kenang." Semburat wajah sedih itu akhir-akhir ini selalu setia menemani wajah cantiknya. Padahal dulu, dia dan prianya ini selalu terlihat sangat bahagia. Kala prianya menciumnya, memeluknya, memberikan perlindungan kepadanya, menenangkannya jika mimpi-mimpi buruk itu kembali, dan yang paling bisa membuatnya sangat bahagia adalah di mana dia dan prianya bisa berbagi rasa kehangatan kasih sayang lewat cara-cara kecil yang sering mereka lakukan lainnya.

Pria itu terlihat menuntunnya mendekat pada sebuah kaca besar di kamar sederhana nan nyaman milik mereka. Yah, semenjak saat kejadiaan waktu itu, gadis itu selalu tinggal sekamar dengannya, selalu berbagi pelukan hangat jika sang gadis berteriak-teriak histeris akan mimpi-mimpinya.

Wajah itu.

Memang terlihat sangat cantik. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu waktu masih kecil. Ada perbedaan mencolok pada wajahnya kini, bahkan jika disamakan dengan kecantikan para artis papan atas sekarang ini. Dia bahkan lebih terlihat alami. Yah, walau tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya dulu dan sekarang masih sangat mirip. Tapi, ada sesuatu hal yang membedakannya dengan dirinya yang dulu.

"Cantik, lihatlah! Bagaimana kau merasa tidak percaya diri untuk menunjukkan dirimu pada mereka?" Pria itu terlihat sangat mendekap gadis itu dengan hangat di belakangnya, "tak ada sedikitpun rasa ketidak puasan jika melihat seorang rupawan sepertimu."

"Kau benar, tapi bukan itu yang kutakutkan. Aku takut jika aku kembali, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu."

Pria itu terlihat sedikit memberikan sedikit senyuman. "Aku janji akan selalu menelfonmu setiap waktu."

"Kau tak boleh mengingkari janjimu."

Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tak ada setitik saja sesuatu yang dapat merusak kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Tak akan pernah ada, karena mereka saling melengkapi dan saling mengisi, bahkan sebuah takdir yang pernah ditetapkan pada gadisnya pun tak dapat merusak kebahagiaan mereka saat ini. Ya, saat ini. Saat di mana mereka belum melihat dunia luar yang mungkin akan menjadi batu kerikil hubungan itu.

**~o0o~**

Pagi ini mungkin pagi yang mendukung. Mendengar kicauan burung bernyanyi bersahutan, melihat embun yang samar-samar terlihat segar, merasakan angin yang berhembus melewati celah-celah jendela kamarnya ini sangat menyenangkan. Gadis cantik itu menyandarkan dirinya di tembok dan mencoba menikmati hari-harinya, yah, mungkin lebih tepatnya hari-hari terakhirnya ia berada di sini. Di apartemen pribadi yang di sewa lelakinya kira-kira setahun yang lalu semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya lagi di tempat kelahirannya ini –Jepang.

Mencoba mengingat apa saja yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang pernah terjadi. Ia teringat sesuatu, ya, sesuatu yang pernah ia lupakan. Dan sepertinya itu memang pantas ia lupakan. Gadis cantik itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Kenangan pahit beberapa tahun yang lalu telah berhasil mengubur tuntas semua kenangan itu. Membuat sebuah kenangan itu berasa tumpang tindih dengan sebuah memori yang menyakitkan, menghancurkan hatinya dan membuat hatinya menjadi beku. Tak ayal ia sedikit berfikir dan mencoba mengikat-ingat kejadian lampau.

Lucu sekali.

Ia tertawa sendiri, senyuman aneh mungkin. Tapi ia yakin, dulu ia bahkan tak akan pernah berfikir jika akhirnya kini ia bisa melupakannya serta tertawa mengingatnya. Melupakan sebuah kenangan indah dan menyakitkan. Melupakan sebuah cinta semu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Melupakan cinta pertamanya yang ia temui saat ia masih sangat kecil. Gadis cantik itu tertawa, kini senyumannya bahkan terlihat sangat lebar.

Dia selalu beranggapan pangerannya waktu kecil dulu adalah segalanya. Semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki semuanya tertumpu pada pria itu. Pria tampan baik hati yang selalu bersikap dingin, bersikap semua yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Melakukan semua yang ia bisa lakukan demi prianya, walau ujung-ujungnya ia tetap akan mendapatkan umpan balik secara menyakitkan, baik itu ucapan maupun tindakan kasar pria itu padanya.

Sangat polos sekali. Kini ia sangat bisa berikir jernih akan itu. Mengingat betapa ia sangat polos waktu itu. Bahkan ia sekarang tertawa dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah airmata jatuh secara perlahan melewati pipinya. Tak ada sedikitpun niatan ia untuk mengusap airmata itu. Tidak, ia bukannya tak mau, tapi ia merasa tak berhak untuk menghapusnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah sebuah airmata yang pantas ia keluarkan sebagai sedikit luapan emosi kala itu.

Sungguh itu kenangan masalalu yang membuat hatinya bergelitik. Selama bertahun-tahun ia melupakan pria itu. Dan menjalani kehidupannya yang baru bersama pria baik hati yang telah rela membuat dirinya yang hampir gila itu. Tertarik dalam dunianya yang hitam kelam. Membuat ia merasakan perasaan bahagia, merasakan perasaan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai secara tulus.

"Pangeran masa kecil, ya." Gadis cantik itu berbicara sendiri, seolah-olah apa yang telah terjadi padanya dulu adalah sebuah tindakan sia-sia. Yah, sungguh sangat sia-sia. Ia sekarang bisa berfikir. Berfikir akan semua kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin saja kemungkinan itu baik atau bisa buruk bagi dirinya. Ia tak tahu, baginya itu hanya sebuah masa lalu yang terlupakan.

Ia akan terus menatap burung-burung di luar dan bahkan bisa saja menoleh ke arah kasur tempat prianya yang masih tertidur pulas. Yah, sekarang memang sudah pagi, tapi langit masih terlihat sangat petang, bahkan matahari pun masih enggan menampakkan dirinya. Memandang prianya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas membuat ia pun bisa tersenyum dengan sangat tulus.

Mungkin ia akan terus melihat pada sosok pria di hadapannya dengan senyuman, jika saja ada sebuah kenangan akan kilasan-kilasan kejadian masa lalunya kini bermunculan dan membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Ia kini memegang dadanya dan menyentuhkannya tepat pada hatinya.

Sakit.

Kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit. _'Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu. Sasuke-kun aku menyayangimu. Sasuke-kun aku sangat-sangat sayang padamu.'_ Dan terakhir kini dadanya terasa naik turun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berharap kenangan itu cepat menghilang. _'Sasuke-kun aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, karena kau adalah satu-satunya tujuan hidupku. Dan aku bisa jamin itu semua dengan nyawaku.'_

Sial!

Itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin merasa pernah berjanji. Walaupun janji itu cuma hanya ia ucapkan pada diri sendiri, tapi janji itu sangat nyata dan janji itu mengikatnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa-bisanya melupakan sebuah janji, apa lagi ini adalah sebuah janji yang bisa ia pertaruhkan dengan nyawanya.

Sekali lagi ia memandang sesosok pria tegap yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Ia berharap jika prianya itu tidak akan pernah tahu jika dulu ia pernah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk mencintai orang lain, bahkan janji itu mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Ia berharap hanya pria di depannya inilah yang bisa ia cintai dan balas mencintainya secara tulus. Hanya pria ini seorang. Ya, hanya dia seorang.

"Cantik kau sudah bangun." Sontak Gadis cantik itu menoleh dan memandang dengan senyuman. "Ya, dari tadi aku sudah bangun."

Pria itu terlihat masih menguap, menandakan jika ia mungkin masih malas untuk beranjak pergi dari kasur empuk itu. Tapi senyuman tulus itu mengundangnya, mengundangnya untuk mendekat. Ia berjalan mendekat pada sosok gadis cantik yang menggunakan gaun malam yang sangat anggun, berwarna ungu sama seperti yang ia pakai.

Ciuman hangat selamat pagi ia berikan sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasihnya atas apa yang telah _Kami-sama_ berikan padanya. Pria itu sungguh terlihat sangat bahagia. Semua kebahagiaan yang ia harapkan telah ia miliki lewat seorang gadis cantik di hadapannya. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang telah di pegang rapat oleh wanitanya.

"Bagaimana, apakah kau sudah memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat kau akan kembali ke orangtuamu Cantik?" saling berhadapan dan saling memberikan pelukan hangat, mereka terlihat mencari arti dalam semua pandangan itu.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata sejenak dan menarik nafas untuk meyakinkan dirinya. "Kau bilang secepatnya akan lebih baik. Kurasa, mungkin hari ini."

Dia tidak menyesal.

Sungguh tolol jika ia menyesal akan ini. Pria itu sendiri yang mengajukan sebuah permohonan untuk wanitanya bertemu kembali keluarganya yang hilang, jadi ia tak seharusnya bersedih dan merasa menyesal akan apa yang telah menjadi keputusannya.

Pria itu mencium kening wanitanya. Berharap ia pasti akan merasa tenang. Bagaimana ia bisa merasa lebih tenang, sementara ia akan kehilangan wanitanya dalam waktu entah sampai kapan. Bisa sajakan jika ia tidak tahan berlama-lama berpisah. Ia langsung akan menjemput lagi wanitanya, walau wanitanya baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya. Itu terlihat seperti fikiran kekanakan. Ia berusaha tersenyum supaya wanitanya ini merasa bahwa ia bahagia akan keputusannya.

"Sementara aku akan tinggal di rumah keluargaku. Apakah kau akan kembali ke Paris dalam waktu dekat?" Gadis itu berharap –tidak. Berharap jika prianya menarik lagi tangannya dan mengucapkan jangan pergi, kalaupun kau jadi pergi, pastinya itu akan bersamaku. Pikiran itu terasa membuatnya berfikir konyol.

"Sesudah ku antar dan kupastikan kau sampai di keluargamu secara aman. Aku akan kembali ke Paris waktu itu juga." Mereka saling berpelukan. Tak peduli jika sekarang matahari mulai memperihatkan wujudnya dan serasa seperti melihat mereka.

"Kau berjanji akan terus menghubungiku sesampainya di Paris nanti, kan?" ia memandang ke mata prianya dan mengharapkan kesungguhan.

Pria itu terlihat menarik tangan kanannya ke atas dan berjanji kepada matahari jika janjinya akan ia tepati. "Aku berjanji, bahwa aku pasti akan selalu menghubungimu. Dan aku berjanji akan menjemputmu kelak untuk memintamu langsung pada keluargamu, dan menjadikanmu pendampingku selamanya. Sakura Haruno wanitaku."

Mereka terlihat saling tersenyum dan saling menikmati momen-memen ini dengan pelukan, senyuman, serta ciuman-ciuman ringan. Mereka berharap ini adalah awal dari segalanya, segalanya yang pastinya akan membawa mereka pada kebahagian tanpa ada rasa yang tertinggal. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang di dapat dari restu dan ke iklasan yang pasti.

.

.

**Bersambung dulu ya…**

**~o0o~**

Maaf jika updatenya terlalu lambat dan bahkan tidak sesuai dengan yang aku janjikan. Dan pertemuan SasuSaku aja belum terjadi di chap ini. Tapi chap depan bakal ketemu kok hahaha…

Horeee… kayaknya aku sebentar lagi akan menyiksa batin ke tiga belah pihak. Terutama si Ayam Sasukecap hahaha…

Jika kalian tidak menyukai gaya penulisanku yang banyak deskrip ini, gak papa kok aku bisa maklum, tidak semua orang suka penulisan kayak gini. Jika kalian tidak suka dan merasa ada yang tidak kalian sukai, kalian boleh kok '**Tidak lanjut lagi baca fict ini**' Kan hak asasi ada pada kalian sendiri. Tos! Semangat kemerdekaan ber hak asasi.

Sepertinya dalam waktu entah kapan aku akan upload fict baru bertema '**VAMPIR**' rate **M**, kehidupan dunia paranormal, kisah romantis seorang raja vampir yang mencintai seorang manusia, seorang gadis polos yang hobi menolong orang lain. Sebuah pilihan pengorbanan yang dilakukan untuk mempertahankan cintanya atau semua ras vampir dan iblis yang ada di tangannya. dan pastinya akan berdeskripsi panjang-panjang kayak gini. Hehehe…

Hm, aku tidak jamin jika aku pun akan update cepat. Kan hobiku sangat keren hehehe… **HIATUS**

**Salam hangat 'eet gitu'**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

WARNING! Maaf jika melihat typo(jangan marah), OOC, dst.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

"Apa kau sudah siap Cantik?"

"Apa aku terlihat belum siap dengan barang-barang ini?" ujarnya sedikit menyinggung dengan melihat barang bawaannya.

"Kurasa aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Pria itu mendekap wanitanya dengan hangat, menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang mungkin akan ia rasakan.

.

~o0o~

.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-_sama_." Semua pelayan berjejer rapi menyambut kedatangannya. Saat tuan mereka telah memasuki ruangannya tak sedikit dari para pelayan itu membicarakan kepulangan tuan muda itu. Mereka terheran-heran, ini jarang sekali terjadi. Seingat mereka tuannya ini bahkan setahun sekali terlihat menginjakkan kaki di sini. Dan ini cuma hitungan hari tuan mereka sudah kembali lagi '_ada apa dengan tuan muda, ya, ini aneh_'.

"Tampang mereka terlihat aneh, bagaimana menurut Anda Sasuke-_sama_?" Suigetsu terlihat sedikit menggerutu, merasa tak enak hati melihat para pelayan itu memperhatikan mereka dan berbisik-bisik.

"Jangan memperdulikan mereka, itu tidak penting." Sasuke mulai membuka laptop hitamnya dan mulai membaca jadwal laporan harian untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Walau status tuan muda dan sekertaris pribadinya itu sebagai majikan dan pelayan, yah, itu cuma status. Seperti yang bisa kita lihat, jika tidak dalam keadaan pekerjaan mereka terlihat seperti sahabat saja. Melihat Suigetsu yang dari tadi menggerutu tak jelas, Sasuke hanya melihatnya sambil sedikit bergeleng saja.

"Apa keputusan Anda kembali ke Osaka ini benar-benar keputusan yang tepat? Kurasa ini tidak sepenuhnya benar." Sambil melihat-lihat para pelayan yang masih mondar mandir dan sempat berbincang sambil tertawa, itu membuat Suigetsu tidak nyaman, apalagi ditambah wajah-wajah para pelayan wanita yang terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri itu membuatnya bergidik saja, "Wajah-wajah para wanita itu mengerikan."

Sasuke hanya berdehem saja merespon unek-unek yang keluar dari mulut sekertarisnya itu.

"Sasuke-_sama_, apa yang akan Anda lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku belum memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan, entahlah rasanya perasaanku sedikit nyaman saat berada di sini."

"Aku berharap Anda akan menemukan apa yang Anda cari. Kurasa pertanyaan Anda beberapa hari yang lalu masih membuat saya sedikit berfikir."

Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya pada layar monitor leptobnya dan memandang sekertarisnya itu dengan pandangan sedikit berekspresi. "Anda bertanya tentang kesempatan kedua, hm, kurasa itu sering terjadi. Tapi, jika melihat Anda saat ini. Kurasa kecil kemungkinan itu terjadi. Yah, bukannya saya lancang bicara seperti ini. Tapi, ini demi kebaikan Anda, kumohon jangan terlalu menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Hidup ini bukanlah sepenuhnya sesuatu yang harus disesali."

Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit terlihat tidak nyaman, bukan karena tersinggung. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu tentangnya itu benar, tidak seharusnya dia selalu terpuruk dan membuat dunianya sendiri. Seakan semua rasa penyesalan itu membebaninya, dia membuat benteng tak kasat mata untuk dia dan kenangan masa lalunya itu.

Tak ada respon positif dari majikannya membuat Suigetsu terdiam, berfikir apakah kalimat yang barusan ia ucapkan itu salah? Tidak, dia merasa tidak salah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba memaafkan diri sendiri dan membuka sedikit lembaran baru. Mungkin itu ide yang tidak buruk.

.

~o0o~

.

"Benarkah ini rumahmu? Kurasa ini bukan sekedar rumah tapi ini sangat besar." Pria itu sedikit berkata sambil mencoba bercanda, siapa tahu bisa mencairkan keheningan antara mereka. Ia merasa cemas, entahlah dari tadi ia hanya melihat wanitanya murung dan menekuk wajahnya. Itu pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Sudahlah jangan menghiburku. Cepat sana pulang, jangan sampai membuatku tak jadi menginjakkan kakiku ke dalam. Bisa-bisa aku malah ikut pulang bersamamu." Sakura terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman yang dipaksakannya.

"Aduh, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Cantik yang begitu terlihat gak enak dipandang."

"Jangan menggodaku, lekas pulanglah!" Sakura memutar tubuhnya berlawanan dengan prianya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlihat menangis di depan orang yang disayanginya itu.

Tubuh rapuh itu telihat bergetar. Tak fikir panjang, pria itu menarik lengan rapuh itu, memeluknya dengan hangat, "Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Kurasa kau wanita yang kuat, semangatlah. Aku janji akan selalu menghubungimu."

Dengan perasaan saling tidak rela. Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba berjalan menuju gerbang besar itu. Melihat ke arah bel yang akan ditekannya, "Kau sudah siap?" Setelah melihat wanitanya mengangguk setuju ia menekan bel itu. "Apa ini benar kediaman Haruno?"

Terdengar suara dari seberang menjawab, "Benar, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?".

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini. Bisa kami bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini?".

Sakura tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan prianya dan pelayan yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Beberapa memori melintas di pikirannya, membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih. Dia hanya berusaha tersenyum melihat prianya yang terlihat berupaya membantunya itu. Terlintas lagi fikiran sedih itu _'Apa aku tidak akan bisa melihat senyumanmu itu lagi? Kapan aku bisa melihat itu lagi'._

"Hai, jangan melamun terus. Kucium lho jika melamun terus." Pria itu selalu saja bisa membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Melupakan sejenak beban yang bertumpu pada pundaknya. Senyuman tulus itu, kapan lagi ia akan melihatnya.

Sedikit ciuman di pipinya membuat Sakura tersentak. "Kau selalu saja menggodaku," Air mata yang ditahannya dari tadi sudah tak bisa ditahan, mengalir tanpa bisa ia halangi. Tangan kekar pria itu mengusap air mata itu dan mencium kedua sudut mata indah itu, "Aku yakin kau wanita yang sangat kuat, bersemangatlah."

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju mobil putihnya, berusaha tidak menoleh ke belakang, karena dia pasti tidak akan kuat jika melihat wanitanya itu. Bunyi suara mobil yang mulai melaju pergi berganti dengan suara gerbang yang mulai terbuka.

.

.

"A… apa saya bisa bertemu tuan rumah di sini?" tubuh yang mulai bergetar, terlihat kentara. Sedikit terheran pelayan tersebut melihat penampilan dari atas ke bawah lawan bicaranya itu. Pelayan itu menyimpulkan '_Wanita ini terlihat aneh'_, bukan langsung mempersilakannya masuk, malah pelayan tersebut balik bertanya, "Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu? Tuan kami sangat sibuk dan kemungkinan terbesar tuan tidak menerima tamu."

"Ku… kumohon, aku ingin sekali bertemu pemilik rumah ini. Kumohon!"

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tuan pemilik rumah ini sekarang sedang ada di luar negeri. Sedangkan yang sekarang ada di sini hanya tuan muda Uchiha-_sama_ saja. Apakah nona masih ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda?"

Senyum tulus tiba-tiba terpatri di wajah cantik wanita lawan bicaranya itu. Entah kenapa rasa gugup yang tadi menderanya kini perlahan hilang dan tergantikan rasa lega. Bukannya ia merasa sangat senang akan bertemu teman masa lalunya itu, tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia bahkan masih belum siap jika harus bertatap muka dengan pemilik sah rumah ini, yang tidak lain adalah orang tuanya. Sedikit menarik nafas perlahan, "Kurasa tuan muda Anda mungkin tidak keberatan jika saya mengganggu sebentar. Tolong pertemukan saya dengan tuan muda Anda."

"Baiklah, kurasa nona tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Mari ikuti saya."

.

~o0o~

.

Laptop yang dari tadi di pegangnya sudah terlihat rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Wajah yang menekuk kini terlihat lebih sedikit santai. Entah mengapa perasaanya dari tadi sangat kacau, seperti ada sesuatu yang ditunggunya. Asik dengan dunianya, dia bahkan tidak mendengar jika salah satu pelayannya dari tadi mengetuk pintu dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Tuan muda… ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Sejenak lamunan itu terhenti, secepatnya dia merapikan jas yang dikenakannya itu, "Ya, tunggu sebentar," Dia sedikit berfikir _'Tamu, bukankah sangat sedikit tamu yang datang ke sini?'._

Langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat kentara mengantarnya ke ruang tamu tempat tamu itu menunggunya _'Perasaan apa ini, mengapa aku terlihat sangat gugup' _berkali-kali ia terlihat selalu memperbaiki dasi yang dikenakannya.

Waktu seperti terhenti, langkah kaki yang tadi terasa nyaman entah mengapa seperti ada bongkahan es yang menghalanginya. Senyuman manis gadis cantik itu seakan membuat dimensi lain untuknya. Pandangannya seakan terhenti, sedikitpun bibirnya yang selalu ia latih secara bertahun-tahun di depan kaca untuk tersenyum seakan membatu. Bukan balasan senyuman yang ia lontarkan untuk membalas senyuman manis itu. Dia hanya bisa membeku.

"Sasuke-_kun, _lama tak berjumpa," Sedikit tergesa gadis itu berdiri dan tanpa meninggalkan senyuman di wajah cantiknya, "Wah, sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_ belum banyak berubah ya." Gadis itu sedikit melontarkan candaanya.

Bukannya membalas sapaan yang dilontarkan gadis cantik itu, dia malah secara tergesa menoleh pada pelayannya. "Cepat hubungi kantor pusat di Korea. Beritahu pada _Jii-san _untuk secepatnya kembali ke Osaka. Katakan dia telah kembali. Cepat!"

Bingung dengan apa yang tuan mudanya katakan, dia hanya secepatnya pergi dan melaksanakan perintah dari tuan mudanya itu.

Pandangan matanya kini hanya bisa melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin ia temui beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Dia tidak bisa melontarkan kalimat sedikitpun, padahal tadi saat berbicara dengan pelayannya dia sangat bersemangat.

"Wah, aku bingung mau memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_ masih enggan berbicara denganku walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak…"

"Bu… bukan seperti itu, A… aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan pulang. Hn, sebenarnya ini sangat mengejutkan." Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia menyela pembicaraan lawan bicaranya itu, mungkin karena sangat senang atau tidak ingin wanita itu salah paham.

"Syukurlah jika begitu." Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hal lain. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh itu dan memeluknya. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang bertahun-tahun ia pendam. Tubuh dan otaknya tidak bisa berkompromi dengan baik, dia merutuki dirinya yang memang terlahir dengan sikap dinginnya yang sekarang bahkan sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Sasuke kembali merutuk dirinya sendiri, bukannya kalimat '_Aku senang kau pulang atau aku merindukanmu' _malah kalimat bodoh itu yang secara reflek ia lontarkan.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan lagi, secara bersamaan suara tertawanya yang bercampur air mata haru kini tumpah tanpa bisa ia tahan. "Maafkan aku… hiks… maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku…"

Sasuke tak dapat berfikir lebih lama lagi, tanpa sadar tangannya terulur dan memeluk tubuh rapuh di depannya. "Dasar gadis bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh. Berhentilah menangis, kau terlihat jelek jika menangis."

Pelukan hangat yang dia berikan secara perlahan membuat gadis itu nyaman. Entah mengapa dia jadi terbiasa menjadi tenang seketika jika mendapat pelukan yang tulus. Walau ia tak tahu pria ini memelukkanya secara tulus atau tidak, yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah rasa nyaman yang diberikan pria ini kepadanya, "Ah… maaf." Secara reflek ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Ada perasaan tak nyaman saat wanita itu melepas pelukan itu secara sepihak.

"Aku senang bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ lagi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kurasa kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat, err… tampan ku kira." Pipinya seketika merona merah.

"Apa kau terpesona olehku, hem?" Seringai jahil tanpa sadar terlontar dari bibir tipis pria itu.

"Hehehe… kurasa Sasuke-kun sekarang sudah sedikit berubah. Hem, bisa sedikit bercanda. Aku senang melihatnya."

Rasa nyaman yang menyelimuti dadanya kini semakin membuncah, harapannya dari dulu ingin bisa berbicara santai dengan gadis di depannya kini bisa tersalurkan. Dia tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa senang yang melandanya, yah, mungkin karena ia bukan ahlinya.

"Hem, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ diam saja. Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Ada sedikit perasaan tak nyaman saat ia melontarkan kalimat itu, sedetik terasa ada perasaan takut.

"Kau berubah Sakura. Yah, kurasa kau sedikit berubah." Entah memang bibirnya yang selalu melontarkan kalimat dingin atau memang bibirnya sangat kelu, bahkan hanya ingin melontarkan kalimat '_Kau berubah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik Sakura'_ kalimat seperti itu hanya bisa bersarang di ujung lidahnya saja.

.

.

.

.

Tobe Continued or hiatus lagi hehehe…

.

.

Maaf PENDEK BANGET!

Semoga nantinya cerita ini bisa selesai sesuai rencana dulu… hehehe…

Sebenarnya masih sedikit rancu pada kalimat dialog. Kadang ku kasih huruf besar setelah tanda petik "", kadang jg kecil. Habisnya sekarang jk disuruh liat EYD malah mata ini larinya mandelengin SKRIPSI yang belum kelar…

Jika liat "typo" jangan sungkan untuk berkomentar ya….

By-the-way-any-bus-way "boleh minta polling, nantinya penyiksaan batin jenis apa yang bakalan pas or cocok buat Sasuke ayam tercinta?" ditunggu jawabanya jika masih ingin fict ini lanjut. Hehehe…

Sumpah ancur banget chap1 ma chap 2, chap 3 ma 4 jg tak kalah ancur tapi parah chap 1 ma 2… gila gegara lepiku yg lama rusak n ilang semua file2 pentingku termasuk semua fict2 "BABLAS ANGINE" dah! Aku lupa BANGET! Alur cerita ini n terpaksa baca ulang dr awal buat dpt fillx hahaha… alhasil sumpah malu bgt, buanyakkkk bgt kesalahan penulisan n tanda baca pd awal2 chap. Sumpah, q males editnya wahahaha….

Ok, q terharu ma teman2 semua yg masih ingat fict ini '_padahal q ja lupa'_ sampek da yg bela2in di th ini masih da yg review… itulah yg jd semangatku lanjut.

Dan satu lagi, berterima kasih lah pd temanku "mbak IDA" karena kalimat menjijikkannya yg ia ucapkan berkali2 ampek telinga ini gatal, itu yg jd motivasiku lanjut fict2ku termasuk ini hehehe "MISS HIATUS!" kalimat menjijikan yg dia ucapkan berkali2 bikin aaaahhhhh….

Ok, yg masih berkenan baca ma review thanks bgt ya… cium pipi satu2…

Oia da lagi… da salah satu reviewer yg nanya ttng emangnya ada mimpi yg kayak nyata gitu? Jawab: Benar2 da n q ngalamin berkali2 ampek merinding bgt ingetnya… sering bgt mimpi misal melhat kecelakaan pesawat, eh g tahunya terjadi 3-4 hr setelahnya… waktu q liat berita dulu ttg kecelakaan pesawat di TV itu sama persis kyak mimpiku. N masih banyak bgt hal2 yg td nya lewat mimpi trus menjadi kenyataan… solx q ngalamin sendiri. Sampk kehidupan nyataku aku mimpiin trus beberapa hr kemudian langsung kesampaian… aneh ya, tapi nyata…

Maaf mata kalian pasti ngantuk baca coretan g pentingku ini…

Sekali lagi, g jamin update cepat. Hehehe…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**WARNING! Typo, OOC, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Seharusnya ia senang tapi hati terdalamnya merasa ada perasaan terlarang yang menghalanginya. Melihat wanita itu duduk berseberangan dengannya, melihat beberapa kali wanita itu terlihat gelisah. Sasuke tak tahu, entah mengapa dia merasa ingin memeluknya lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Sayang sekali egonya yang tersisa melarangnya menjadi pria seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu Sakura? Kau tidak suka makanannya? Aku akan suruh pelayan mengganti menunya."

"Bu... Bukan begitu, aku suka makanan ini." Sakura mencoba tersenyum walau jari-jarinya yang di bawah meja terlihat bergetar, berulang kali dia memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya gugup.

"Aku akan mengganti menunya. Kurasa kau tidak menyukainya." Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat saat melihat wanita itu seperti takut. "Katakanlah apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman Sakura?"

"A... Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura menahan gejolak untuk segera berlari ke kamar dan duduk di pojok ruangan. Dia sesegera mungkin memakan makanannya secepatnya, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan tidak nyamannya.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak melihat apa yang beberapa saat terjadi dengan Sakura, Dia hanya tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Melihat wanita itu beberapa kali menundukkan wajahnya dan memakan makanannya secepat yang bisa ia lihat. Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman, '_Apa Sakura tidak suka duduk satu ruangan dengan ku?_' Perasaan itu membuat dia kurang percaya diri.

"A... Aku selesai. Bolehkah aku ke kamar ku sekarang Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura segera berdiri dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari pria yang sedari tadi memandangnya itu.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, dia pun ikut berdiri dan memegang pergelangan tangan wanita itu. '_Apa yang terjadi?_' Sasuke tak bisa mengatakannya, hanya pandangan matanya saja yang mencari sesuatu.

Sakura secepatnya menarik tangannya, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba timbul. Sakura sangat sadar apa yang terjadi pada respon tubuhnya. Dia bukannya tidak suka bertemu dengan teman masa lalunya, tubuhnya merespon dengan segera apa kerja otaknya. Walau dia setidaknya merasa nyaman saat pria itu memeluknya beberapa waktu lalu, tapi kesadarannya kembali dan melarangnya terlalu dekat dengan pria asing.

"Ma... Maaf aku pergi dulu." Sakura membungkuk dan berjalan secepat yang bisa Sasuke lihat.

Sasuke hanya sanggup menatap punggung wanita yang menjauhinya. Dia menahan gejolak untuk mengejar wanita itu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan segera memeluknya. Jangan salahkan kepercayaan diri serta egonya yang selalu bekerja, kini dia hanya merasa sebagai pria tidak berguna hanya karena seorang wanita. Tepukan ringan di pundaknya menyadarkannya dari lamunan kecil.

"Apa wanita itu yang selalu membuat Anda tidak bisa berdekatan dengan wanita mana pun?" Suigetsu memandang punggung wanita itu dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal, "Jangan marah. Tapi, kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya. Dari sepenglihatanku, wanita itu seperti menyembunyikan rasa takut."

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan. Mungkin kau salah lihat." Sasuke mencoba mengingkari kerja matanya, menyembunyikan perasaan kurang nyamannya.

"Aku sedang tidak membual Sasuke. Kurasa kau lebih baik mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Dia terlihat seperti tidak nyaman berada satu ruangan denganmu." Sasuke hanya berlalu tanpa memerdulikan apa yang Suigetsu katakan, biarkanlah kali ini dia berargumen dengan apa yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi _jii-san_?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencoba membolak-balik kertas kerjanya.

"Tuan besar akan segera tiba dalam beberapa jam." Suigetsu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, Sasuke dengan kekeras kepalaannya selalu menang.

"Bagaimana kerjasama dengan perusahaan _Micro_? Apa mereka menyetujui masuknya saham baru dari perusahaan kita, kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Bagaimana pun _Android_ pada _OS_ kita akan kita kembangkan. Aku ingin menggabungkan kerja _mikrosoft_ pada desain _android_ untuk ponsel keluaran terbaru kita. Pasar saham akan secepatnya meraih keuntungan dengan adanya komponen _micro_." Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pemikirannya. Dia tak seharusnya menjadi pria dengan segala pemikiran bodoh. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan mencari tahu.

"Perusahaan itu sedikit sulit di dekati. Aku akan terus berusaha agar Shimura Sai mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita." Buku proposal kerjanya sudah siap dan menunggu di tandangani.

"Bagaimana laju perusahaan kita di bidang periklanan. Apa mengalami kemajuan dalam tiga bulan ini?"

"Sesuai perkiraan Anda beberapa bulan lalu. Ternyata kita bisa meningkatkan siklus dan menarik banyak perhatian dengan adanya beberapa artis dari luar negeri yang sedang naik daun."

"Baiklah, sedikitnya saat ini cukup. Aku akan memeriksa proposal pengajuan peluncuran model terbaru perusahaan kita. Bagaimana dengan adanya penggunaan artis papan atas saat pembuatan iklan? Setidaknya itu bisa menarik minat pelanggan." Sasuke masih fokus membaca tiap deretan kata pada proposal yang di pegangnya.

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa artis. Entah mengapa pada bagian produksi malah sudah _take in _kontrak dengan salah satu artis. Apa Anda tahu artis yang sudah lama tidak kembali ke jepang, Yamanaka Ino?"

Tanpa terasa tangan Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Sasuke sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Ino, "Apa dia yang akan menjadi _icon_ pelunculan produk terbaru kita?"

"Ya, kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk menggunakan artis itu. Bagaimanapun minat pelanggan akan semakin meningkat. Seorang Yamanaka Ino yang mendapat beberapa piala oscar sebagai penyanyi solo di daerah Kanada beberapa waktu lalu setidaknya telah membuat beberapa mata para perusahaan ingin mengambilnya. Dan tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, bagian pemasaran produk sudah ambil kontrak dengannya."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu perkembangan laju pemasaran kita di bidang _i-phone_ ini. Kuharap hasilnya memuaskan." Sasuke tak dapat memungkiri perasaan rindu pada teman lama. Entah mengapa mendengar nama Ino sedikitnya membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat. '_Lama tak berjumpa Ino.'_

"Ada sesuatu?" Suigetsu sedikit terheran dengan atasannya ini. Entahlah, sekilas dia melihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum walau hanya beberapa detik.

"Tidak ada."

**~oOo~**

Langkah kakinya membawa dia berkeliling, melihat apa saja yang telah berubah. Sakura sedikit tersenyum saat melewati taman dekat jendela. Ada perasaan hangat saat melihat sekelebatan kenangan masa lalunya. Dulu dia selalu duduk di balik sebuah pohon cemara dekat jendela. Mengintip aktifitas seorang remaja lelaki yang sedang berolah raga.

Sedikit demi sedikit memori yang telah dia lupakan mulai kembali. Hatinya terenyuh kala mengingat kenangan tidak menyenangkan '_Bodoh_' dia merutuki kebodohan masa lalunya.

Ada beberapa pelayan sedang membersihkan kaca, ada sebagian menyapa dengan ramah dan sebagian lagi mulai berbisik-bisik. Sakura tidak menutup telinga saat pendengarannya mulai menangkap beberapa dari mereka membicarakan hal negatif tentangnya. Tapi hal seperti itu sudah biasa, hanya senyum ringan yang bisa dia berikan.

Tangannya memegang sebuah kaca yang berembun saat dia meniupnya. '_Aku kembali_' dia hanya tak tahu apa yang ingin dia tuliskan. Senyum dengan berbagai perasaan mulai muncul, menimbulkan rasa sesak yang dia nikmati sendiri.

"Maaf, apa tuan dan nyonya rumah ini sering bepergian?" Sakura tersenyum saat salah satu pelayan tersentak saat dia menyentuh pundaknya.

"Tuan dan nyonya bahkan jarang sekali ke sini. Hm, mungkin paling sering dua kali setahun dan terkadang bahkan dua tahun baru pulang, itu pun cuma beberapa hari." Pelayan itu membalas senyumnya, "Maaf sebelumnya, nona ini siapa?"

"Sakura." Dia hanya membalasnya dengan seadanya dan membungkuk lalu berlalu.

Semua yang bisa dilihatnya masih sama seperti dulu. Lukisan dan perabotan. Dan hanya satu hal yang membuatnya kurang nyaman. Dulu ada banyak fotonya dipajang dengan berbagai pose, kini satu saja fotonya tidak ada. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. '_Sebegitu bencikah kalian denganku, satu fotoku saja sudah tidak ada.'_

Sasuke hanya memandang wanita itu dari tepi pembatas lantai dua. Melihat semua gerak-gerik apa pun yang sedari tadi wanita itu lakukan. Dia tak memungkiri jika terselip sedikit senyum. Suigetsu hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya dan mendesah saat melihat tingkah konyol atasannya itu saat menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kenapa Anda tak mendatangi nona Sakura dan berbincang-bincang dengannya?" Mata Suigetsu masih terfokus pada seorang wanita yang melihat-lihat lukisan.

"Kau lihat, dia sedang menikmati acara melihat-lihatnya." Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya bersidekap di dada tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada wanita itu.

"Ya, tapi kurasa alangkah lebih baik jika Anda mendekatinya dan sedikit berbincang-bincang."

"Perbincangan seperti apa?"

"Mungkin bernostalgia tentang masalalu." Sedikit pundak Suigetsu terangkat.

"Tak ada yang spesial dengan masa lalu kami." Ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat dia mengingat saat-saat kenangannya hanya berisi kenangan tidak mengenakkan. "Tak ada satu pun yang bisa dikenang."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Anda sangat mencintai nona itu tapi tak ada sebuah kenangan yang berarti. Itu konyol."

"Jangan mengguruiku Suigetsu. Bagiku kenangan hanya sebuah formalitas yang bisa diingat. Tapi, perasaanku padanya timbul tanpa aku sadari."

"Bukankah hukum dari cinta memang seperti itu?"

"Sebagian besar." Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dalam hatinya, tak ada satu pun yang bisa dibanggakan dalam kenangannya. Hanya air mata wanita itu dan segala umpatan kasarnya saja yang bisa dia ingat.

"Tapi hanya melihat nona seperti ini, bukankah itu bukan tindakan seorang pria sejati?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Mata kelamnya mencari jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apa pun yang berada di hati Anda. Tidak perlu dengan kata cinta atau sebagainya. Cukup berada di sampingnya dan bertukar pikiran. Bukankah itu, bukan ide yang buruk?"

"Dia tidak nyaman berada dekat denganku. Kurasa kau pun mengetahui itu."

"Anda belum mencobanya."

"Biarlah, kali ini aku masih ingin menikmati memandangnya dari sini."

Suigetsu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kesempatan bagi sesuatu yang belum pernah dimulai?"

"Semua kesempatan itu ada jika mau memulainya, bukankah kita sudah membahas soal ini?" Suigetsu memandang heran Sasuke. Bukankah semua jenis pertanyaan ini sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Jika kesempatan itu adalah kemungkinan dari sesuatu yang telah disia-sia kan? Apakah menurutmu itu bisa terjadi."

"Dalam beberapa kontek. Kesempatan itu selalu ada, baik itu yang sudah dimulai maupun belum. Tapi ada sedikit peluang, jika itu adalah sesuatu hal yang pernah disia-siakan. Bukankah dalam bisnis teori seperti ini Anda sudah sangat memahaminya?"

"Dunia bisnis, sekecil apa pun kesempatan. Itu adalah peluang. Tapi..."

"Cinta, benarkan? Ini tentang nona Sakura. Saya yakin sekecil apa pun kesempatan, selama nona ada di depan mata Anda, apa pun bisa terjadi." Suigetsu berjalan dan menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke. "Aku yakin itu."

Sasuke masih asik memandangi semua gerak-gerik wanita itu. Bukannya dia tidak mau mendatangi Sakura dan berbicara apa pun yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Tapi hatinya berkata, dia nyaman hanya melihat apa pun yang wanita itu lakukan. Sentuhan kecil tangan wanita itu di kaca, lukisan dan dinding. Tak ayal membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum ringan.

Dari tadi dia menahan semua gejolak untuk mendekati wanita itu, berbicara dengannya dan memeluknya seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi beberapa ego tertingginya melarang, setidaknya melihat dari atas seperti ini. Itu sudah membuat hatinya nyaman.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan, hanya mondar-mandir dan melihat semua yang bisa dijangkau matanya. Dia menyadari jika Sasuke melihatnya beberapa waktu lalu, dan bahkan masih melihatnya sampai sekarang. Sedikit perasaan gugup memang muncul, setidaknya dia berterima kasih atas sedikit ego yang dia miliki.

Sekelebatan kenangan telah mampu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Dia tak menampik, mungkin Sasuke pun juga sedang mengenang masa lalu mereka. Walau dia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu tentangnya, setidaknya yang bisa dia tangkap adalah gambaran seorang gadis yang suka mengganggunya dan membuatnya kesal.

Ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat langkah kakinya mendekati sebuah pintu. Dibalik sana, dulu ayahnya berkerja, dan melakukan semua aktifitasnya. Dia mengingat seorang pria tegas dengan pandangan mata yang terfokus pada kertas kerjanya, dan ada seorang wanita dengan secangkir teh jahe hangat.

Sakura menyentuh dadanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia sangat merindukan mereka berdua, saking rindunya sampai membuat hatinya terasa sakit. _'Oh, Kami-sama kuharap aku sanggup memeluk mereka walau hanya sekali._' air matanya pun segera di usap dengan tangannya.

Sakura sadar. Jika pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada sesuatu hal, maka hasilnya akan buruk. Tubuhnya mulai kembali bergetar, rasa ingin sekali memeluk orang yang dia rindukan tiba-tiba membuat andrenalinnya berpacu. Dia ingat beberapa waktu silam, dokter mengatakan untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Dan beberapa tahun belakangan dia berhasil.

Semua mulai kembali saat prianya mengajukan sebuah pernyataan untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Setidaknya bertemu. Tapi, dia tahu rasa sakit tiba-tiba muncul saat sekelebatan kenangan masalalu bermunculan. Dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya, dia ingin mereka memeluknya.

Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi, getaran lambat pada tubuhnya telah membuat alarm bawah sadarnya bekerja, dia buru-buru memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu warna merah muda. Dia tergesa membukanya dan segera mengunci pintu itu.

Tangannya mulai bereaksi menyentuh helaian rambutnya dan menarik beberapa helai yang terselip di jari-jarinya.

Arg!

Sakura mulai kesakitan akan sekelebatan memori yang mulai melintas. Mencoba menetralisir tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Dia hanya bisa duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan tanpa alas kaki, menutup matanya dan mencoba menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan yang melintas.

"Pergi, kumohon pergi." Sakura hanya bisa berbicara pelan. Dia mencoba memandang seluruh ruangan. Semua yang bisa ditangkap matanya adalah sebuah ruangan kola borasi warna merahmuda dan putih, semua barang masih tertata rapi sejak terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini.

Rasa sepi telah sukses mengganggunya, Sakura semakin memperkuat pegangan tangannya yang beradu. Keringat mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Kumohon pergi." Tanpa disadari air mata menetes.

Matanya tak pernah luput memandang setiap sudut ruangan, mencoba berbicara sendiri dengan angin. Dia ketakutan.

"Kemana kau, kau bilang akan menghubungiku jika aku di sini. Kenapa kau bohong." Sakura menatap layar _handphone_ nya dengan perasaan takut.

Bukannya dia tidak mencoba menghubungi pria itu, tapi dari tadi hanya bunyi suara operator yang dia dengar. "Kumohon, hubungi aku. Dia akan menyakitiku. Kumohon hubungi aku." Sakura hanya sanggup meringkuk. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat, air mata pun sudah sukses membasahi pipinya.

Tanpa terasa dia terlalu terlarut dengan dunianya, meninggalkan kasur nyamannya. Dia tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

_"Hai manis, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami akan membantumu." Seringai pria itu membuatnya ketakutan._

_"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Gadis remaja itu berupaya dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba lari dari tiga pria bertubuh besar di depannya._

_"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur Manis." Suara tawa pria-pria itu membuat air matanya tak pernah berhenti._

_"Kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku akan memberikan apa yang kalian inginkan. Kumohon!" Gadis remaja itu berusaha berontak saat salah satu pria memegang pergelangan tangannya._

_"Kami tidak butuh apa pun nona manis. Kami butuh kamu." Wajah-wajah itu seakan kapan pun siap memakannya._

_"Hiks... Tidak, kumohon. Tou-san akan memberikan banyak uang pada kalian, tapi lepaskan aku. Kumohon!" Air matanya sudah tak lagi bisa di bendung, tubuh mungilnya hanya bisa memberontak dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. _

_"Kami bertiga akan membuatmu nyaman Manis."_

_"Tidak! Pergi, pergi tolong pergi!" _

Sakura menjerit dengan kencang. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, "Sakura, buka pintunya!"

Sasuke masih terus menggedor pintu, ada beberapa pelayan di sekililingnya.

"Pergi, kumohon pergi! Hiks... Darah, darah, darah. Kumohon pergi!" Sakura masih terus mencakar kulit tangannya. Dan mencoba terus menyakiti tubuhnya.

Brak!

Sasuke segera berlari menuju wanita yang sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Mencoba memegang tangan wanita itu saat mulai mencakar-cakar tangannya. Rasa sakit akibat cakaran wanita itu di pergelangan tangannya sudah tak terasa.

"Pergi... pergi! Jangan sakiti aku lagi, kumohon!"

Hati Sasuke terasa teriris saat melihat wanita itu terus memberontak dalam pelukannya. "Ini aku, Sasuke. Kumohon tenangkan dirimu."

Mata _emerald_-nya kini memandang mata pria itu dengan rasa takut luar biasa. Mencoba melepaskan dekapan pria itu sekuat tenaganya.

Sasuke sedikit kualahan saat Sakura terus memberontak dalam dekapannya. Suigetsu mencoba memegang kedua tangan wanita itu ke belakang dan Sasuke segera memeluknya kembali.

"Kumohon pergi, jangan sakiti aku lagi. Hiks... Pergi kumohon!" Sakura terus memberontak dalam dekapan Sasuke. Tanpa terasa dia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar, melihat wanita yang di sayanginya seperti ini, telah sukses membuat ego Sasuke yang sedingin batu es-meleleh. Sasuke tak memperdulikan kalau dia kini menangis.

Suigetsu menatap marah pada semua mata pelayan yang memandang. "Kenapa kalian di sana saja. Hubungi Dokter, bodoh!"

"Kumohon lepaskan aku. Hiks... Jangan sakiti aku!"

Sakura masih terus mencoba menendang dengan kakinya, Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan sakit saat kaki wanita itu terus menendangnya. Dia terus mencoba memberontak sekuat tenaga, tubuhnya terus melawan.

"Kumohon berhentilah Sakura! Kami tidak akan menyakitimu." Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit melihat wanita itu terus mencoba lepas dari pelukannya dan tanpa henti berteriak. Sungguh telinga Sasuke sedikit sakit, saat Sakura sekuat tenaga berteriak dalam dekapannya, tapi lebih sakit saat melihat wanita itu kesakitan.

Dokter datang dan menyuntikkan obat penenang. Sakura sedikit lebih tenang dan meringsut dalam pelukan Sasuke. Saat tubuhnya sudah ambruk, Sasuke segera menggendongnya dan menaruh di atas kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi Dok?" Tangan Sasuke sudah ada di kerah baju dokter itu.

"Kumohon tenangkan diri Anda, Uchiha-_san_!" Suigetsu mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke pada kerah dokter Pein.

"Kurasa nona ini pernah mengalami masa buruk. Dia berhalusinasi." Dokter itu memeriksa tubuh Sakura, dan mulai mengobati beberapa luka bekas cakaran di pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

"Katakan padaku Dokter. Katakan padaku!" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa amarah dengan suara giginya yang beradu.

"Tenangkan dirimu, teman. Biarkan dokter mengobati lukanya dan memeriksanya lebih lanjut." Suigetsu mencoba menenangkan atasannya yang kapan saja siap mengamuk itu.

"Brengsek! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, dokter!" Dalam amarahnya yang ditahan, Sasuke tak bisa menahan air matanya yang menetes. Semua pemikiran buruk silih berganti mulai menghinggapi pemikirannya. '_Kumohon, jangan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.' _

"Tenangkan diri Sasuke. Biarkan dokter Pein selesai memeriksanya lebih detail." Suigetsu tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya saat melihat pria yang selama ini selalu tangguh di hadapannya. Kini terlihat rapuh, saat melihat wanita yang di sayanginya kesakitan.

"Dugaan sementara. Wanita ini pernah mengalami pelecehan seksual."

Brak!

Sasuke memukulkan tangannya dengan kuat pada tembok. Dia tak memperdulikan tangannya yang berdarah. "Brengsek! Siapa yang berani melakukan itu padanya!"

Tubuh Sasuke merosot, kedua kakinya terasa berat. "Siapa pun yang berani melakukan itu. Aku akan membunuhnya!"

Suigetsu tak bisa melakukan apa pun, melihat pria di depannya kesakitan, dia pun sedikitnya merasakan rasa sesak. Sasuke hanya sanggup berdiri dan memandang tubuh rapuh seorang wanita yang terbaring lemas. Melihat wajah wanita itu dengan beberapa air mata yang belum kering di wajah cantiknya, membuat Sasuke merasa sangat tidak berguna.

"Dokter, kuharap kejadian ini. Jangan ada satupun yang mengetahuinya. Dan kalian para pelayan di sini, tak ada siapa pun yang boleh membicarakan masalah ini." Dokter dan para pelayan hanya sanggup memandang ekspresi dingin Suigetsu saat mengatakan itu.

"Jangan kawatir, rahasia ini aku bisa menjaganya." Dokter Pein mencoba menepuk pundak Sasuke yang bergetar. "Aku pergi dulu, hubungi aku jika ada yang Anda butuhkan. Permisi."

Suigetsu dan para pelayan yang lainnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di tepi kasur, memandang wajah wanita itu dengan banyak rasa penyesalan. '_Aku tidak berguna.' _

Sasuke merasakan sakit saat menyentuh cakaran di pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Dia tak pernah berhenti merutuki kesalahannya. '_Ternyata selama ini kau ketakutan, dan aku tidak di sampingmu.'_

Kenyataan pahit itu terasa menghancurkan hatinya. Sasuke akhirnya tertidur dengan tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. Dia dengan kesungguhan hati meyakinkan dalam diri, '_Mulai saat ini aku akan melindungimu Sakura, tak akan kubiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu.'_

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Terima kasih kepada:

suket alang alang, eta uchiharuno, yanty haruno, guest, Guest, Febri Feven, sakurhita, Asiyah Firdausi, ongkitang, Narikosaiko, vika, cherrysakusasu, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, rinazure, hanazono yuri, Guest, Lady Bloodie, Always Sasusaku19.

.

.

Sial! Saya benar-benar tak punya feel sama sekali saat ketik part ini. Datar bangetkan? Ok, berhubung ini terlalu datar jadi ku ubah dari hurt/confourt jadi drama saja lah.

Kasih kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
